Pique, Coeur, Caro
by LouveetFumseck
Summary: Suivez les aventures de Caroline au travers de différents monde. Chapitre 1 : Brelan D'As ; Le point de vue de Caroline.
1. 00 Prologue

**Pique, Cœur et Caro**

* * *

Titre : Pique, Coeur, et Caro

Fandom : Multi-cross-over

Rating : T, par sécurité

Disclaimer : Pour ce chapitre tout une partie vient de nous. Vers la fin, les personnages viennent du Seigneur des Anneaux, merci au grand J.R.Tolkien , ce n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire et nous ne nous faisons aucune monnaie grâce à cela.  
Merci de nous demander avant de copier tout ou partis de notre texte.

Note : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les lecteurs ; bonjour !  
Nous voici donc réunis ici pour une longue, très longue histoire (ainsi vous serez prévenus) qui est déjà quasiment toute rédigé (il ne manque plus que quelques chapitres sur lesquels nous travaillons). Pour plus de détails, allez jeter un oeil sur notre profile.  
Sinon, sauf rares exceptions qui seront signalées, le texte peut être lu par tous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Prologue : Atout Trèfle**_

Une immense boule bleue et blanche envahissait le ciel.  
Ils y étaient parvenus. Il l'avait trouvé.  
Ils allaient bientôt atterrir. Ils avaient eu une chance monstrueuse.  
Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir se cacher, ils avaient trouvé l'endroit parfait. Encore un coup de chance.

La nuit était tombée maintenant depuis longtemps. La porte ne leur résista pas bien longtemps, tellement primitif, ou alors tellement confiant. En tout cas ils entrèrent. Furtivement ils passèrent d'un couloir à un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent le service qu'ils recherchaient : la maternité. Aucune porte n'était fermée. Parfait. Les surveillants s'étaient laissé berné par le camouflage. Parfait. Cette mission se passait sans heurts. Ils arrivèrent devant la couveuse du nourrisson. Même poids, même taille. Celle-ci serait la bonne. La femme regarda le petit écriteau au-dessus d'elle. Caroline...  
Elle allait s'appeler Caroline. Elle observa longuement le bébé qu'elle tenait dans les bras pour en graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Puis l'homme à ses côtés sortit le nourrisson de sa couveuse, réactiva le camouflage et partit avec.  
Le troisième membre du commando patienta quelques minutes encore avant de dire doucement :

– Il le faut. Maintenant elle s'appelle Caroline. Elle aura une bonne vie. Je m'en assurerai, c'est promit.

Au bord des larmes, la femme déposa son bébé dans la couveuse. Partit en marche arrière, puis se fondit dans le décor coloré de la maternité. Laissant seuls le bébé et son gardien invisible.

.:.

Un autre temps, un autre lieu.  
Stark hurla :

– Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

– Il ne l'accepte pas, c'est tout.

Sa voix partie dans les aigus :

– Elle est née pour ça. Uniquement dans ce but. Tout a été préparé pour elle depuis des lustres et vous me dites : « Non, non, le vaisseau la refuse, désolé. » Je ne joue pas aux cartes. Je ne bluffe pas, je ne tire pas au sort. Je ne me trompe jamais ! Vous m'entendez, jamais ! Si la matrice la refuse, c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne personne.

Le scientifique tiqua.

– C'est pourtant celle que l'on nous a confié.

– Non.

– Je vous assure que...

– Oui, oui, peut-être que vous vous êtes fait berner. Je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus, je dirais même que cela ne m'étonnerait guère. Mais on ne trompe pas le vaisseau. Pas plus que moi d'ailleurs.

Un petit silence s'installa. Le scientifique torturait la feuille de papier qu'il avait dans les mains, prouvant par une suite de chiffre que la matrice refusait l'enfant. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que son supérieur allait lui dire. Et en effet, ça ne lui fit pas plaisir lorsqu'il jeta, un ordre qui ne pouvait souffrir d'échec :

– Retrouvez-là.

oOo

Vingt ans que ça durait. Vingt courtes années, de joies, de peines. Il lui semblait que c'était juste hier qu'il avait accepté une mission de toute une vie. Protéger, et surveiller le pilote à tous les instants de sa vie.  
Il était resté dans l'ombre, toujours un pas en arrière. Il s'était interdit de s'immiscer dans sa vie, mais finalement il avait craqué, faisant d'elle l'être le plus chanceux de cette planète. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était complètement coupé du monde, et que c'était son dernier lien.  
Comme aujourd'hui.

C'était l'été. Il aimait l'été. Caroline était toujours radieuse à cette période de l'année. Elle s'activait dans la cuisine. Il la regardait faire, assit sur la table. Elle touillait du chocolat en train de fondre dans une casserole, tout en sifflotant l'air qu'elle écoutait sur son MP3. Une amie devait venir lui rendre visite dans l'après-midi. Un peu d'action. Le mot était fort peut-être. Mais le problème, c'était qu'elle commençait à être habile de ses dix doigts. La dernière fois qu'il était intervenu remontait à une semaine maintenant, pour l'empêcher de faire tomber le vase en cristal de la tante Emma. Pas très folichon !  
Et dire que l'été dernier elle était allée faire du rafting ! Magnifique ! Du grand art ! Deux semaines sur le qui-vive, pour éviter les contacts. Le bouclier le cachait à la vue des autres, mais ne pouvait rien faire pour la consistance.  
Rien de prévu de ce genre pour la saison. Caro (il aimait bien ce surnom), ne se brûlait même plus quand elle faisait la cuisine. Snif. Ça lui plaisait de l'aider à guérir. Une bonne excuse pour sa conscience lorsqu'il la frôlait. Au risque de se faire repérer.

Elle. Encore et toujours. Elle avait finit par être une obsession. Et là, sur la table de la cuisine, il était en train de se demander jusqu'où il irait. C'est là qu'il l'entendit. Une toute petite voix. Il crut un instant virer complètement schizo puis il se rappela le système de communication inclut avec le bouclier. _  
« Revient. »_  
Comment ça revient ? Et où ? La voix se manifesta de nouveau : _« revient ! »_.  
Quoi, c'est tout ? C'est court. C'est carrément mal fichu. Revient ! Revient ! Ils le rappellent ? Après si peu de temps ? Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Il ne peut pas la laisser seule. Elle n'est jamais allée nulle part seule.

_ « Revient !_ »  
Encore ! ! C'est que ça commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. En plus la voix se faisait plus forte, et il avait peur que Caroline ne puisse l'entendre. Bouh. Elle n'avait même pas finit son gâteau. Lui qui avait espéré pouvoir en chaparder un peu. C'est qu'il était devenu expert en la matière.

_ « Revient ! »_  
Mais Où ? Hurla-t-il intérieurement.  
_ « Là où tout a commencé. »_  
Il sursauta en entendant la réponse. Il avait juste pensé très fort. Caroline s'était retourné et scrutait à présent le vide derrière elle. Statufié, il attendit une longue minute avant qu'elle ne conclue à voix haute avoir rêvé. Il descendit de la table doucement. Des années de pratique lui avaient apprit à être plus silencieux qu'un chat. Puis il se figea devant la porte. Jamais, au grand jamais il ne l'avait laissée seule, et là, ça l'angoissait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Et retourner là-bas... ok, il y était né, mais bon... ça ne présageait rien de gai.  
Y retourner sans le pilote ne servait quasiment à rien. Surtout vingt ans plus tard. Il devait être en bel état. Qui pouvait bien accéder au système de communication ? Tergiverser devant la porte ne le menait à rien. Et il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre qui venait du vaisseau. C'était aller contre la nature même de son existence. Elle ne risquait rien dans la cuisine n'est-ce pas ? Et puis elles n'ont pas prévu d'aller faire de la varappe sans cordes dans les gorges du Verdon. Juste regarder, pour elle, pour la mille et unième fois cette trilogie. Il en connaissait les textes par cœur à force. Il sourit en y repensant et c'est plein d'appréhension qu'il franchit, seul, le seuil de la porte.

Il en mettait du temps ! Et du temps justement ils en manquaient. Il faisait les cent pas devant le sas d'entrée. Ils allaient débarquer avant lui, et se ferait découper en morceaux avant d'avoir pu les avertir. Et ce serait la fin du monde. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il entendit un léger bruissement.  
Tient ? Il n'y a pas de vent pourtant.

– Qui êtes-vous ?

La voix était sèche. Y aurait-il un peu de colère dedans ? Mais il n'y avait personne…

– Je ne vous vois pas.

– Ho, j'ai oublié, ça fait si longtemps.

Le gardien se concentra pour lever le bouclier. Le scientifique vit l'air se distordre, pour finalement laisser la place à un jeune homme, brun, grand et athlétique.

– Vous êtes jeune !

– Oui.

– Mais…

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté, le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un idiot. Bien sûr. Il comprit de suite. L'ingénieur soupira puis se reprit, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de jouer à ces petits jeux stupides. Alors il lâcha sa petite bombe.

– Elle est en danger.

L'autre chose en face blêmit. Son visage semblait s'être vidé de tout son sang. Le scientifique poursuivit :

– Il est au courant pour l'échange, et maintenant il la cherche.

– Où ?

– Ici même.

Le scientifique fut surpris de voir son corps comme pris de tremblement. C'était une réaction tellement, tellement humaine. Comment était-ce possible ? Fascinant. Il adorerait en savoir plus. Avant qu'il ait put ajouter quoi que ce soit, le gardien disparut.

– Attendez ! Je… je fais quoi moi maintenant ?

Seul un silence lourd et pesant lui répondit. Il resta là, figé un long moment avant de faire demi-tour.

La peur, la tension se transforma en colère. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Maintenant qu'ils les avaient prévenus, ils l'abandonnaient ? Plus jamais il ne les informeraient.

– Plus jamais ! Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe en poussant la porte du labo.

– En effet, plus jamais. Répondit une voix aiguë derrière lui.

.:°:.

Le gardien était retourné en quatrième vitesse dans la maison de banlieue. Il fut rassuré de la voir là, en train de sortir son gâteau au chocolat du four. Elle allait bien. Pour l'instant. Ça ne durerait pas. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à la localiser.  
Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde possédant ses qualités. Enregistrer une information en un temps record, le multi-tâches et comprendre les ordinateurs comme personne. Elle était également ambidextre, mais ça, c'était relativement courant.  
Caroline avait fait des merveilles dans son parcours scolaire. Il n'avait rien trouvé pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Même brûler ses fiches. Elle prenait des notes seulement pour faire plaisir à ses professeurs, elle se rappelait des cours. Son dossier allait la mettre tout en haut de leur liste, et il serait impuissant face à ces gens.  
Il lui fallait du renfort. Et pas n'importe qui. Le must du must. Le problème c'était qu'un programme lui interdisait toute communication avec des étrangers. Une idée germa dans son esprit. Une idée complètement tordue qui lui permettrait de passer outre. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas endommagé. En théorie, il ne peut pas se mettre volontairement en danger. Sauf si c'était pour la sauver, et là c'était le cas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et se demanda s'il allait lui manquer. Remarquerait-elle seulement son absence ? Il y avait fort à parier que non. Il avait été si discret. Il était fait pour ça d'ailleurs.  
Il repartit en courant. Arrivé devant le sas d'entrée du vaisseau, il fit une pause, et posa doucement sa main dessus. Il sentit tout de suite le contact se renouer avec l'engin, qui lui ouvrit. Il mit plusieurs minutes pour rejoindre le poste de pilotage. Le sas s'ouvrit devant lui dans un _woooosh _caractéristique. La matrice était toujours alimentée et jetait des ombres colorées sur les murs. Parfait.  
Il fit un pas vers elle, et l'appela, pour qu'elle l'accueille en son sein. Elle ne le refuserait pas. Il le savait parfaitement. Il était une part de ce vaisseau.

Il sentit lentement sa conscience s'étendre à toute la machine. Il alla chercher l'installation qui l'intéressait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle allait lui permettre d'accéder à des mondes alternatifs. Il la mit en marche et les possibles s'ouvrirent.  
Qui allait-il recruter ? Il eut un petit sourire en pensant aux personnes parfaites pour ce rôle. Finalement, il allait pouvoir lui faire le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle allait bien se marrer. Il se concentra sur la capacité la plus fabuleuse de l'engin, et tout fut finit.

Il ne sentit même pas la douleur, ce fut trop rapide, et puis pour cela il aurait fallut qu'il lui reste un système nerveux entier. Tout avait brûlé en lui, ceci dû à la surcharge causée lorsque le vaisseau avait exécuté son ordre. Il reposait désormais là, comme endormi, un petit sourire toujours sur les lèvres.

oOo

Le conseil s'était réunit à Fondcombe pour décider de la composition du groupe qui escorterait le porteur de l'anneau. Frodon posa l'anneau sur le socle de pierre, légèrement tendu. Tous le fixaient.

_ Donng _le son, grave était à la limite de l'audible, même pour les elfes.  
Et l'onde de choc les faucha.

Ce fut d'abord un picotement sur la nuque, puis leur vue revint doucement, mais trouble.  
Aragorn et les autres guerriers se massèrent les tempes tandis que le fourmillement se changeait en gêne au niveau de l'estomac. Les Hobbits et le nain, verts, empêchèrent avec peine leur repas de remonter en sens inverse. Le tout s'était passé dans un silence irréel. Gandalf le brisa, lui était même parvenu à se redresser.

– On est dans une chambre d'enfant, il me semble.

Personne ne l'avait écouté, ils ne s'étaient pas complètement remit de… d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aurait-il apprit que l'anneau allait prendre la route ? Et là il le vit.  
Dans un coin de cette chambre étrange, bleue, avec des sortes de poupées mais ressemblant à des animaux, des visages sur les murs, mais il y avait une ambiance de… de jeune fille. Que faisait-il là ? Gil-Galad.  
Les autres semblaient avoir été sonnés, mais lui était carrément inconscient. Il fut sur lui en une grande enjambée. La chambre était spacieuse mais ils étaient nombreux dedans. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il allait bien. Il dormait c'est tout.  
Ils n'étaient donc pas les seuls à avoir été… transportés. Sauf que lui était mort depuis des millénaires ! Qui avait donc le pouvoir de le ramener ainsi à la vie ?

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 01 Brelan d'As

Titre : Pique, Coeur, et Caro

Fandom : Multi-cross-over

Rating : T, par sécurité

Disclaimer : Pour ce chapitre tout une partie vient de nous. Vers la fin, les personnages viennent du Seigneur des Anneaux, merci au grand J.R.Tolkien , ce n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire et nous ne nous faisons aucune monnaie grâce à cela.  
Merci de nous demander avant de copier tout ou partis de notre texte.

Note : Voici donc le chapitre 1, nous passons à un autre type de narration, rien d'autre à ajouter.

Sinon, sauf rares exceptions qui seront signalées, le texte peut être lu par tous.

Bonne lecture.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . Chapitre 1 : Brelan d'As

_Caroline_

Je regardais autour de moi, et, ne voyant personne, conclu à voix haute que j'avais rêvé. Ce qui n'était pas la première fois. J'avais toujours eu la sensation d'une présence autour de moi. Toujours, et ça depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne. J'avais remarqué qu'il se passait parfois des trucs bizarres autour de moi. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais, par exemple je guérissais plus vite que la moyenne. Et il n'y a pas une semaine, j'avais failli casser le vase de tante Emma. Un peu exprès je l'avoue, ce truc était d'une mocheté… Mais il ne s'était pas cassé. Ce qui s'ajoutait à une longue liste de bizarreries, dont la plus importante était la disparition de mes notes de cours. Pas qu'elles me servaient à grand-chose, je retiens tout sans efforts. C'était juste pour faire plaisir à mes profs. Après trois jours de recherches intensives (je ne déteste rien de plus qu'un mystère irrésolu), je finis par retrouver mes notes… ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Quelqu'un les avait brûlées. Je posais la question à mon frère, ma sœur et mon père, mais personne ne put me fournir de réponse satisfaisante. J'ai fini par renoncer, mais cette énigme n'arrêtait pas de me tourmenter. Et il n'y a pas 5 minutes, j'aurais juré entendre une voix. Je conclus que j'avais rêvé. Et pourtant… Cette présence rassurante, qui ne m'avait jamais quittée, avait disparue. Je frissonnais, j'avais l'impression d'être seule, d'être… une sensation de mouillé sur la jambe me sortit de ce train de pensées abracadabrantes. Je baissais les yeux, et vis qu'il s'agissait de mon chien. Encore à mendier. De rage, je le repoussais assez brutalement. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter ce clébard, mais mon père ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser. Je repris ensuite ce que je faisais. Une fois la pâte prête, je m'attelais à la tache la plus difficile : demander de l'aide à mon frère. Je passais dans le salon, pour le voir s'acharner sur la console avec des jurons et des « prends ça ! » surexcités. Je soupirais. Il y avait des jours où je demandais si j'étais bien de la même famille que lui. Parfois, pour plaisanter, il me traitait d'extraterrestre, et moi je répliquais que j'avais dû être échangée à la naissance. J'avais toujours eu une drôle de sensation lorsque je disais ça. Mais je n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

–Marc.

Grognements.

–Marc.

–Grmmmbl.

–Marc ! Hurlais-je

–Quoi ? Me répondit-il sur le même ton.

–J'ai besoin de toi pour verser la pâte du gâteau dans le moule.

–Débrouille-toi, chuis occupé à mettre la pâtée à Florent.

–Bon, alors je laisserais Amandine lécher le saladier et la cuillère, et on te laissera rien du gâteau.

La seconde d'après, il avait mit son jeu en pause et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, à la stupéfaction de son meilleur ami. Je retins un sourire en faisant demi-tour. Je savais exactement comment le manipuler, et ça en était comique par moments. Je mis ensuite le gâteau dans le four et laissais mon frère se… « s'empatouiller » de chocolat en commençant la vaisselle. Il m'apporta le saladier, et alla se débarbouiller pour reprendre son jeu. Pour ma part, je m'ouvris une petite bouteille de Coca. Et je me laissais tomber sur une chaise en soupirant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre que ça cuise. Je remontais dans ma chambre, et redescendis avec quelques mangas. Le nez plongé dans un volume, absorbée par l'histoire, je fis à peine attention à la vague d'angoisse qui me traversa subitement. Je levais le nez, mal à l'aise, mais il n'y avait rien de particulier. Je me replongeais dans l'histoire, et finis par oublier ce que j'avais ressentit. La sonnerie du four me fit sursauter, et je me levais, un peu gênée d'être aussi nerveuse. Je saisis les gants et sortis le gâteau du four, avant de le démouler. L'opération fut un peu contrariée par le chien, qui fonça soudain dehors, me faisant vaciller. Je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention, car ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui prenait. Un moment après, je sentis une douleur à la poitrine, qui cessa presque aussitôt, à peine assez longue pour que j'en prenne conscience. Je restais immobile un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il m'était arrivé. Je fus distraite de ces pensées peu réjouissantes par l'arrivée de mon amie.

–Bah alors Caro, ça va pas ?

–Si, Am', 'fait pas gaffe. Alors, ça va ?

Elle eut un grand sourire.

–Au poil ! Idem pour le reste de la famille.

–Veinarde.

Un hurlement en provenance du salon nous fit sursauter.

–Naaaaaan ! !

–Yes !

Elle me jeta un regard mi-las mi-amusé.

–Toujours avec leurs jeux vidéos ?

–T'as pas idée… En ce moment, c'est Dead or Alive 3.

–Ma pauvre… Et qui gagne le plus souvent ?

–Florent. Et mon frère hurle à chaque fois… Y a pas une minute de répit… Allez, je vais te présenter le zoo.

–T'y vas pas un peu fort ?

–Attends de les connaître, tu changeras vite d'avis.

Sur ce, nous sommes passées dans le salon. Mon frère continuait à s'exciter sur sa manette. Il fallut que je le menace de le priver de gâteau pour qu'il accepte de dire bonjour à Amandine. Je lui présentais aussi Florent, qui fut un peu plus aimable. Mais les présentations étaient à peine faites qu'ils retournaient à leur jeu. J'échangeais un regard las avec Am', avant de retourner dans la cuisine pour couper le gâteau. Tout en grignotant sa part, elle me demanda pourquoi je qualifiais ma maison de zoo.

–Tu vois, lui dis-je, mon frère, je l'appelle le singe, lui me surnomme l'extraterrestre, ma sœur c'est le serpent ou le scorpion, y a le chien con…

–Il est pas con ! Me corrigea Marc du salon.

–Si, comme toi ! Fit-je du tac-au-tac. Sans oublier Frankenstein.

–Qui ?

« Meow », lui répondit la concernée en se frottant contre sa cheville.

–Un chat ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire, avant de la soulever pour la mettre sur ses genoux et la caresser.

–Une chatte, précisais-je, alors que la concernée se mettait à ronronner. Son vrai nom, c'est Fifi Brin d'acier, ou alors Fifinnette. Ma sœur la surnomme Frankenstein.

–Bah pourquoi ? Elle est très jolie.

–Regarde-là un peu mieux.

Elle l'étudia, avant de remarquer sa particularité.

–Elle n'a pas de queue, et alors ?

–Elle n'a PLUS de queue, nuance. On a dû lui enlever après son accident.

–Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

–On sait pas trop, apparemment elle aurait été heurtée par un cyclo ou un truc du même genre. Elle a eu la queue cassé, plus le bassin, et depuis elle saute plus très bien. Au bout d'un moment, sa queue a commencé à tomber par petits bouts et à s'infecter, alors on a dû lui couper.

–Berk, fit-elle avec une grimace.

–C'était ça ou la perdre. Bon, assez parlé du chat. Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ?

–D'accord !

Je lui fit alors visiter le rez-de-chaussée : l'annexe, qui servait aussi plus ou moins de buanderie ; le cellier, avec la porte des WC ; la salle de bain ; avant de monter à l'étage. La première à gauche se trouvait être ma chambre. En la voyant, elle siffla de surprise. Et il y avait de quoi : elle était dans un état de désordre pas possible, des vêtements un peu partout, des magazines répandus sur le sol. Il n'y avait qu'un fin chemin de libre pour aller jusqu'à la fenêtre et à mon chevalet. Les seules zones impeccables étaient les étagères où se trouvaient mes livres et mes DVD.

–Hé bé…

–Oui, je sais, dis-je en me grattant la tête, un peu gênée. Mais c'est mon domaine réservé, et je ne supporte pas qu'on entre sans ma permission. Mais c'est vrai qu'il faudra un jour que je fasse un peu de ménage…

–Je dirais même que ça urge !

–Oui, bon ça va ! Chambre suivante ! Celle de mon frère !

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant sa chambre : celle-ci était à peine mieux rangée que la mienne, mais tout était mélangé, alors que j'avais des zones plus ou moins bien définies pour les affaires. Un autre détail attira son attention :

–Pourquoi il y a deux lits ?

–En fait le deuxième en dessous, c'était le mien. On l'a mit dans la chambre à mon frère, je sais plus pourquoi.

–D'accord. Mais le lit du dessous n'a pas de matelas.

–Je sais ! Mais tu pourrais me dire comment on ferait pour dormir dans deux lits en même temps ?

On a rigolé. J'ai refermé la porte en pouffant de rire puis on s'est dirigé vers la chambre de ma sœur. Je me suis apprêté à l'ouvrir, et j'ai dis :

–Et voici le clou du spectacle, la chambre de la vipère ! Tu verras, ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

J'ai ouvert la porte et suis restée bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. J'ai observé la pièce avec stupeur, le cerveau pédalant dans la semoule. J'étais habituellement très rapide à comprendre, j'enregistrais les informations en temps record, mais là, je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce que me renvoyaient mes sens. À côté de moi, Amandine était tout aussi silencieuse. Puis elle parla :

–Caroline ? Y avait quoi dans ton gâteau ?

–Je sais pas moi ! J'y suis pour rien !

–Dans ce cas, pourquoi on voit ça ?

–Je sais pas du tout. À moins que ce soit le Coca…

_À suivre…_

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas du tout quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir vous mettre la suite, donc je pense qu'elle viendra vite, (ma fin de semaine prochaine étant incertaine).  
N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de tout cela.  
A très bientôt


	3. Chapter 02 Bonne Pioche

**Pique, Cœur et Caro**

* * *

Titre : Pique, Coeur, et Caro

Fandom : Multi-cross-over

Rating : T, par sécurité

Disclaimer : Pour ce chapitre toute une partie vient de nous. Vers la fin, les personnages viennent du Seigneur des Anneaux, merci au grand J.R.R.Tolkien , ce n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire et nous ne nous faisons aucune monnaie grâce à cela.  
Merci de nous demander avant de copier tout ou partis de notre texte.

Note : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les lecteurs ; bonjour !  
Nous voici donc réunis ici pour une longue, très longue histoire (ainsi vous serez prévenus) qui est déjà quasiment toute rédigé (il ne manque plus que quelques chapitres sur lesquels nous travaillons). Pour plus de détails, allez jeter un oeil sur notre profil.  
Sinon, sauf rares exceptions qui seront signalées, le texte peut être lu par tous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Bonne Pioche

_Amandine_

Bon OK, moi je ne suis pas douée en orientation, mais quand même là ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle habitait dans une maison en banlieue, et pas paumée dans un coin perdu. Pas de panneau, pas d'habitant pour te renseigner, bref, la carte ne suffit pas, faut sortir la boussole. Non. Re-bon. J'exagère. J'aurais dû partir avec Jérôme, et son GPS intégré dans la tête.

J'ai seulement mis 400 kilomètres à m'apercevoir que j'avais pris la carte à l'envers cette fois-ci ! J'en ai marre de tourner en rond : j'appelle. Mais pas Caro, j'ai trop honte. Jérôme. Il saura, lui, me sortir de ce pétrin.

- Mais enfin _Wen arien_ (c'est comme ça qu'il m'appelle), je t'avais tout bien écrit avant que tu partes !

- Ouhhhhh je me suis quand même perduuuuuuue ! (Là je pleure un peu, sinon il me raccroche au nez en me disant que la seule façon de développer mon sens de l'orientation, c'est de m'orienter toute seule !) Aideuuuu moaaa !

- Mais tu sais _Wen arien_ je travaille là…

- Tu ne répondrais pas si tu ne pouvais pas.

- Non, mon cœur, tu sais très bien que je te réponds toujours.

- Aideuuu moaaaa !

Je l'entends qui se harnache un peu (il travaille sur les grues, il s'arrange pour qu'elles ne tombent pas). J'ai gagné, il va m'aider.

– Un jour _Wen arien_, il faudra que tu te débrouilles seule. Comment tu feras ?

– J'errerais jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et tu seras tout triste.

Grognements.

– Tu es où ?

Après plusieurs croisements, je parviens enfin à destination. En fait, je n'étais pas bien loin.

Je gare ma ZX juste à côté sur le trottoir.

Qu'ais-je pas fait ? Je crois que quelque part, j'aurais mieux fait de me casser la jambe en sortant de ma voiture. Non, finalement, j'ai bien fait de sortir indemne de mon véhicule, sinon je n'aurais pas vécu la plus grande aventure de ma petite vie ! Et puis je ne serais pas devenue ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pu finir ce magnifique gâteau qu'elle avait fait. J'ai juste eu le temps d'en prendre une part, me mettant l'eau à la bouche.

Car après elle a eu cette... idée de me faire visiter les lieux.

Nous voilà donc sur le pas de la porte donnant sur la chambre de sa sœur, bien trop remplie. Moi j'ai pensé tout haut au gâteau, elle au coca, mais aucune de nous n'a fait le moindre mouvement. Habituellement, je ne suis pas une flèche, mais habituellement je ne me retrouve pas face à une douzaine de personnes qui auraient bien besoin d'un petit tour au supermarché pour refaire leur garde-robe. C'est ça qui me faisait le plus réfléchir, non en fait j'avais beaucoup de mal à penser, face à tout ce monde. Donc je tirais Caro en arrière et claquais la porte au nez et à la barbe d'un vieillard (en tout cas il avait les cheveux gris).

Bien.

La porte est maintenant fermée.

Alors ? Petit cerveau ? Pourquoi ils ont l'air de débarquer tout droit de l'asile ?

Nan, le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est pas attribué.

– GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! ! ! !

Là c'est moi qui hurle. J'en avais besoin pour sortir du brouillard. Et ça a aussi marché pour Caroline qui s'exclama en me jetant un regard noir :

– Mais ça va pas la tête ?

J'ignore sa question, en fait je préfère ne pas y répondre et demandais avec le plus grand sérieux :

– Y'a t-il quelqu'un de sensé en cette demeure ? Quelqu'un qui, de préférence, ne mange pas de gâteau et ne boit pas de coca ?

Je crois qu'elle voit où je veux en venir et me répondis :

– Oublie mon frère, mais ma frangine est… enfin, on va dire qu'elle correspond à peu près aux critères. Je vais la chercher, heummm, toi… tu veux bien rester ici ? Hein ?

– Mais mais mais mais… pourquoi ?

– Histoire d'être sûre qu'ils ne sortent pas de la chambre, je ne veux pas que Marc les voit, pas plus que mon père avant d'en savoir plus.

– Mais…

– Elle est dehors, je reviens vite.

Comme promis, elle revint rapidement, accompagnée de sa sympathique sœur. Elles me trouvèrent accroupie face à la porte, l'œil collé à la serrure, en train d'espionner les passagers clandestins. La sœur grogna :

– On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ?

Caroline fit tout de même les présentations :

– Alek's, je te présente Amandine, et ne t'affoles pas, on va te montrer ce qu'elle est en train de zieuter.

Maintenant qu'elle était revenue à elle-même, elle affichait un calme qui me surprenait. Personnellement, j'avais du mal à m'empêcher de sautiller de partout, comme si j'avais un lien de parenté avec une certaine bête aux poils jaunes et à longue queue.

A force de les observer, une petite idée complètement folle avait germée dans mon esprit. Mais d'abord, confirmation de nos sens. Je m'écartais du passage.

Et comme si elle allait faire une bonne blague, un petit sourire aux lèvres, Caro plaça sa frangine juste en face, et ouvrit brusquement le battant.

Je ne pus pas me retenir, j'éclatais d'un rire nerveux, j'en pleurais.

Alek's avait ouvert de grands yeux. Un peu plus et sa mâchoire se décrochait du reste de son visage. Là, Caro eut la gentillesse de refermer l'entrée. Et moi je me marrais. Mais en fait, c'était pas drôle du tout, parce que je le sentais bien, tout ça allait nous attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

Alek's avait blêmi, et restait figée là. Caro, sans se départir de son nouveau calme surnaturel, fonça dans sa chambre et en revint pour enfermer les types à double tour.

– Venez, on descend à la cuisine, il faut qu'on discute.

Moi je m'étais reprise, mais la frangine ne s'était pas encore remise de sa rencontre. Elle prit une longue inspiration comme si elle avait fait de l'apnée.

– C'est qui ces gus ? Hurla-t-elle.

– Viens, calmes-toi, on descend dans la cuisine.

On dévala les marches et on s'installa autour de la table devant les fourneaux. Caro prit le commandement de notre petite réunion extraordinaire. Alek's se détendit petit à petit, même si on la voyait encore énervée.

– On fait un tour de table. L'une de vous aurait-elle une idée quant à l'identité de nos invités ?

– Perso, je pense comme toi.

Elle me regarda, surprise. Évidemment que je faisais ma maligne, j'étais comme ça à l'époque.

– Je n'ai rien dit…

– Je sais que tu y as pensé. Quatre nains, et un encore plus nain que les autres, un beau ténébreux, un type avec une barbe longue de 6 pieds, un beau blond, et un autre moins beau et roux, un type aux cheveux noirs et sa fille qui n'ont par contre rien à voir là-dedans…

Elle hocha la tête et confirma mes soupçons.

– La communauté, Elrond et sa fille Arwen.

– Gasp ! Fit sa frangine. Vous êtes tarées !

– T'as bien regardé comment ils étaient fringués ?

– Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût !

– Alek's ! On ne rigole pas ! Je t'assure qu'on y est pour rien.

Là, elle s'énerva pour de bon :

– Et en plus ça ne colle pas du tout ! Y a Elrond et Arwen en trop, et en plus, y a un type qui pionce dans mon plumard ! C'est qui lui ? Sauron ? Sméagol ?

Caroline ne broncha pas, et répondit patiemment :

– Le plus simple serait de le leur demander. Quand au onzième larron, ça peut être n'importe qui de la Terre du Milieu. Encore qu'il doit s'agir de quelqu'un de célèbre sans doute…

Alek's ouvrait maintenant de grands yeux, il était clair que pour elle, on était irrécupérable. Elle se lança alors avec nous dans notre folie :

– OK, y'a la communauté de l'anneau qui a élu domicile dans ma chambre, comment ils sont arrivés jusque là ?

Je levais la main, comme en classe, et toujours aussi sérieuse, Caro me fit un petit signe de tête :

– On a toute une gamme de choix : les Asgards, les Anciens, et pourquoi pas les Wraiths aussi.

– Ah non non, fit mon hôtesse, eux ils restent dans la galaxie de Pégase. Et puis ils les auraient déjà vidés de leur force vitale.

Je haussais les épaules :

– M'ouais.

Ce fut au tour d'Alek's de prendre la parole :

– Ça peut aussi venir de leur propre monde, imaginez : Sauron les envoie ici, d'où ils ne peuvent repartir parce qu'on ne pratique pas la magie, et c'est fini, il n'a plus d'empêcheurs de conquérir le monde en rond.

– C'est pas bête. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et maintenant qu'ils sont là, qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ?

Caroline se plongea dans ses pensées, et moi aussi, mais elle en revint avant ma petite personne :

– En fait, ce qu'il faut, c'est parvenir à communiquer avec eux, et ce, avant que papa ne rentre. Il ne faut pas qu'il les trouve ici, sinon on va avoir la police sur le dos.

Alek's s'exclama alors :

– Et y en a pas une sur vous deux qui s'est dit que ce pouvait être des voleurs mal habillés qui seraient entrés dans ma chambre pour nous dévaliser ? Il faudrait alors prévenir la police !

Sa grande sœur la regarda, véritablement navrée de ce qu'elle avait pu dire :

– Si c'était le cas, pourquoi patientent-il gentiment dans ta chambre, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas en train de… de nous voler ?

– J'en sais rien, ils doivent en tenir une couche aussi épaisse que vous.

Elle grommela encore un moment tandis qu'on remontait. Caroline avait l'air toute chose et moi j'avais craqué et je sautillais sur place. Pour cacher mon vice, je me dévouais pour entrebâiller la porte et tenter d'établir le premier contact. Je passe la tête par l'ouverture et je fais mon plus beau sourire, qui est juste avant celui que je réserve à mon doudou adoré. Pour dire s'il est engageant ! Et bien non, c'est une épée qui m'a répondu, brandie sous mon nez par le moins beau de tous, Boromir je pense. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je dois être un tant soit peu kamikaze, finalement j'entre tout entière, l'autre abruti continue à me menacer de son arme et moi je continue à lui sourire. Caroline est juste derrière moi. Je me lance :

– Bonjour.

Son visage de guerrier affiche une grande surprise. Il jette un œil derrière lui, et me répond :

– _Oaïou._

– Enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

– _Naïnann chall dallé._

Mon sourire descend d'un cran et se crispe. Je pose le doigt sur la pointe de son épée, et l'écarte doucement.

– Ça, c'est pas d'une politesse à toute épreuve, vous savez ?

Il ne devait pas être aussi bête que ça, parce qu'il baissa son arme en grommelant :

– _Goltann chamra téal némanne._

– _Alia sadnamé Gandalf ?_

Ça, ça venait de derrière moi. Je sursaute et me retourne : Caroline fixait avec intensité le barbu identifié comme Gandalf. Je lève un sourcil pour lui demander se qu'il se passait. Elle hausse les épaules et me répond à voix basse, qu'elle lui a demandé s'il était le célèbre Gandalf. Je fit demi-tour tandis que le susnommé lui répondait. À la fin de son discours je fais :

– Alors ?

– Il a dit qu'oui, et m'a demandé qui on était et où ils étaient.

Elle essaie de me passer devant, certainement pour être plus à l'aise. Mais pas question, je la coince. Je préfère faire face à l'autre excité de l'épée, à la droite du magicien. Y a un coin de mon cerveau qui se demande pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Mais ça fait longtemps que je suis fâchée avec lui. J'autorise donc qu'un petit bout de sa tête à dépasser de mon épaule. Après avoir froncé les sourcils et m'avoir lancé un regard glacial elle répondit. Son annonce fit grand effet parmi la communauté. Ils se réunirent en conciliabule, certainement pour s'entretenir de la conduite à avoir. Elle en profita pour me traduire ce qu'elle avait dit. À savoir qu'ils avaient changé d'univers, que sur son monde ils étaient une légende et qu'accessoirement elles s'appelaient Amandine, Caroline et Alexandra.

Gandalf sortit du groupe et lança quelques mots.

– Non ! Répondit violemment Caroline. Il m'a demandé de prouver que nous n'étions pas des sbires de Sauron. Comment on fait ça nous ?

Ultime haussement d'épaules.

- C'est pas moi qui suis capable d'apprendre une langue en moins d'une minute.

- Non, en trois semaines. J'ai appris la langue commune de la Terre du Milieu pendant des cours où je me faisais chier.

Elle me gratifie ensuite d'un regard noir et se lance dans un grand discours. Le temps passe et je commence à m'endormir. Caroline profite de mon inattention pour s'échapper de ma protection. Boromir fit alors un pas en avant. Ce qui me réveilla. Je le surveillais d'un œil, le gaillard. Je me replaçais entre lui et elle, lui lançant le regard le plus polaire de mon répertoire.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais je faisais nettement plus confiance à Gandalf, qui pouvait te griller d'une pensée, qu'à cette caricature d'armoire à glace. Bon, j'y allais peut-être un peu fort, mais sur les onze personnes conscientes et présentes, c'était le seul à avoir eu une réaction menaçante. Au bout de vingt longues minutes, Gandalf s'exclama :

- _Oïa !_

Et Caro se tourna vers moi, toute fière.

- Ça y est ! On a obtenu le bénéfice du doute.

Papa Noël la coupa et lui posa une question. Cette dernière éclata de rire, tellement qu'elle ne put lui répondre. Quand elle se reprit, elle se tourna vers moi et sa sœur et traduisit :

- Il m'a demandé si j'étais une princesse ou une personne importante pour avoir une garde du corps et une suivante ! C'est… c'est…

Tellement près de la vérité, me souffla une petite voix dans ma tête. Gasp ! Encore un jeu de mon cerveau. Il allait falloir que j'aie une conversation avec lui pour qu'il arrête de se manifester de façon intempestive.

Un bruit de pneu faisant crisser le gravier interrompit tout le monde. Le temps se suspendit jusqu'à ce qu'une portière claque. Là Caro et Alek's paniquèrent.

- Aïe ! Mon père ! Il ne faut pas qu'il les trouve ici. Am' avec Alek's, vous allez occuper mon père et mon frère pendant que je les emmène à la buanderie ou dans le garage ou même… Dans le fenil ! Y a la place !

Moi de dire encore un truc stupide :

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec les hommes de cette famille ?

- Discutes pas et bouges-toi ! !

oO°Oo

Il l'avait trouvée. Enfin... n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas que c'était elle ? Le doute subsistait. Le doute subsistait toujours en sciences. Toujours tout remettre en question. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas de mettre en pratique l'esprit cartésien. Il reprit tout de même une dernière fois le dossier, avant de donner ses ordres. L'âge et la taille correspondaient, son dossier scolaire était clair, elle était une surdouée qui ne rencontrait aucune difficulté, même dans un enseignement accéléré. Les renseignements qu'ils avaient pus glaner ici et là montraient aussi une santé à toute épreuve ! Elle n'était jamais allée à l'hôpital que pour y naître, et n'avait vu son médecin de famille que pour les contrôles de routine. Pas la plus petite grippe. C'était trop parfait pour être honnête. Rassuré, il prit sa radio et lança un bref :

– Phase 2.

Ils leur fallaient maintenant prouver son identité par l'ADN, et s'il présentait les bonnes caractéristiques, ils passeraient à la phase 3 : rapatriement du sujet au laboratoire, pour la mise en condition. Ils devraient s'assurer de sa coopération, même si cela signifiait un lavage de cerveau drastique. Et enfin ils la mettraient en situation et prendraient ainsi le contrôle de l'engin, pour atteindre leurs buts. Tous leurs buts. _Atlantis..._

oO°Oo

Samantha Carter entra une nouvelle fois les informations dans l'ordinateur pour les analyser. Elle ne les comprenait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Ils avaient capté quelque chose, c'était sûr, mais quoi ? Les satellites classiques n'avaient rien enregistré. Seul celui d'origine Asgard, un prototype, avait perçu une infime perturbation. Elle commença à pianoter pour en rechercher l'origine. Là. Juste à ce moment. Elle le sentait presque viscéralement, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ILS n'avaient pas remit ça…

Là donc.

Le premier apparut.

Une petite bestiole avec un gros bulbe sur le dos. Il traversa l'écran en caracolant. Il allait certainement réapparaître ailleurs sur un autre écran, en se fichant complètement du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas du tout en réseau. Pied de nez à l'informatique et à la physique. Un vrai mystère. Bulbizarre.

Elle s'était documentée depuis la première fois. Connaître son ennemi pour pouvoir mieux l'atteindre. Parce qu'elle en était venue là. À considérer ce pirate comme un ennemi à abattre. Il avait pénétré les défenses de leur système avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient les meilleures protections et pare-feu de toute la planète, et un individu se baladait tranquillement dans leurs fichiers comme si de rien n'était.

Et il avait laissé en prime un virus qui empêchait toute traque, et accessoirement faisait planter la mémoire centrale, fluctuer l'électricité, galoper des Pokémons un peu partout, et affiche régulièrement une petite bulle qui fait « Héhéhéhéhéhé » ou « Hihihihihi » ou encore « Hahahahahaha ». Preuve d'un vocabulaire très développé.

Elle en était là de sa rage quand Daniel Jackson, xéno-ethnologue de la base, fit irruption dans son laboratoire.

– Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

– Pardon ?

– Y'a une bête qui est en train de danser sur mes traductions. Celle là, elle a un bulbe sur le dos et ressemble à une tortue… vous l'avez encore cherché.

– Non, je me suis contenté de vouloir situer le point d'origine d'une anomalie que le satellite Asgard a repéré…

Elle continua à réfléchir à voix haute alors que son cerveau établissait de nouvelles relations.

– Ce qui veut dire que le programme a conclu à une menace. Il doit donc y avoir un lien quelconque. Il faut que je le trouve !

Daniel la laissa faire en croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne provoque pas plus de catastrophes.

Il aurait peut-être dû croiser aussi les orteils.

Il quitta le laboratoire, laissant une Samantha Carter taper furieusement sur son clavier, pour rejoindre son bureau. Quelque part, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle retrouve ce mystérieux pirate, il avait la sensation qu'il n'avait pas seulement consulté l'inconsultable et laissé derrière lui un virus des plus comique. Depuis sa petite « visite », son ordinateur semblait… différent. Comme s'il s'était doté d'une certaine conscience, très primaire certes, mais… comme s'il se mettait à comprendre son utilisateur. Il réagissait beaucoup plus vite à chaque demande, lui arrivant parfois d'ouvrir tout seul le fichier dont il avait besoin, et il était quasiment certain qu'il rangeait ses dossiers. Il les trouvait trop facilement, c'était d'une logique imparable, alors que lui est à cent mille lieux de la logique et que son bureau est un bordel organisé et perpétuel. C'était tellement agréable, il n'avait pas du tout envie que la scientifique, en parvenant à éradiquer le virus, défasse cet étrange état de faits. Et puis il n'était pas le seul à apprécier… ça. Personne n'avait mit de mot dessus, de peur que ça parvienne aux oreilles de la blonde. Elle n'était plus rationnelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui. Comme s'il s'était attaqué à elle directement.

Il était assit devant son écran, regardant Bulbizarre brouter son texte. Littéralement. Les lettres disparaissaient dans sa bouche. Mais il savait très bien qu'une fois la petite extravagance finie, il le retrouverait entier. Il n'avait rien détruit, et ne détruisait toujours rien, même si parfois il en donnait l'impression. Il sourit, ce n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de nocif qui avait fait ça. Les infos qu'il a dû glaner ici et là ne s'étaient retrouvées nulle part dans le monde. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, ne s'était même pas vanté sur la scène.

Il a certainement dû agir dans son coin, pour lui. Par ennui peut-être.

C'était assurément un grand cerveau.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis des grands pontes du SGC. Ils le percevaient comme une menace. Vous vous rendez compte ! Il a pénétré nos défenses, s'il le veut, il est en train de vendre nos secrets aux pays étrangers ! Parce qu'après tout, personne ne peut agir autrement, personne ne peut résister à l'appât du gain bien sûr. Alors qu'ils feraient bien mieux de l'intégrer à l'équipe, ils veulent le neutraliser. Il grommela encore un peu, puis se remit à sourire lorsque la tortue fut rejointe par un crabe. Ils jouèrent un moment à cache-cache, avant de filer de l'écran. Ils allaient embêter quelqu'un d'autre, égayer un morne rapport. Il observa sa traduction, les phrases survivantes tombèrent tout en bas de la page, et formèrent une bouche qui lui sourit, puis elles reprirent leur emplacement d'origine, comme il le pensait, et son texte complètement intact.

Et il se remit au travail, la pause était finie.

Dans le labo, Carter alignait les algorithmes, elle essayait de surcharger l'ordinateur de données pour cacher celle qui permettrait de localiser la source de l'anomalie. Elle tapa les derniers chiffres pour lui faire calculer le tout.

Et Sacha apparut, le personnage de ce stupide dessin animé. Il arriva un crayon dans la bouche, un papier à la main, lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à écrire. Les résultats de ses équations arrivèrent, résolues à une vitesse stupéfiante, seules celles concernant la triangulation restèrent en suspens.

Ça n'avait pas marché.

Le personnage s'allongea sur son ventre, coinça son crayon entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure et se mit à attendre. Il devait vouloir savoir ce qu'elle préparait d'autre.

Sam repoussa son clavier, et se massa les tempes. Ce programme était d'une ampleur exaspérante. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que la machine fonctionnait mieux qu'avant. Normalement, il aurait fallut au moins une demi-heure à l'ordinateur pour lui rendre ses résultats, et là seulement 5 minutes. Elle tressaillit. Ça faisait longtemps que c'était comme ça, et elle n'y avait jamais fait attention_. Mon dieu ! Mais il s'est enfoncé beaucoup plus loin que ce que je pensais !_ Catastrophée, elle lança un diagnostic du programme de la porte des étoiles. Et y trouva beaucoup de modifications.

La scientifique eu un moment de panique pure avant de se rendre compte que c'était des améliorations. Ils venaient de faire un bond d'au moins dix ans.

– C'est pas possible. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Ce n'est pas humainement possible.

Elle avait évalué la durée de sa petite incursion à une heure grand maximum. Mais il n'aurait pas pu prendre connaissance des fonctions du logiciel et lui apporter autant de retouches en un laps de temps aussi court.

– Il est resté dans le système deux semaines au minimum.

Sa phrase était tombée comme un couperet. Elle jeta le dossier sur le bureau du Général Landri, et prit une chaise pour cacher ses tremblements. Elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien vu. Son supérieur finit par refermer l'épais rapport rouge :

– Dites-moi tout.

– Il n'y a pas un seul système dans toute la base qu'il n'a pas refait. Principalement des améliorations de ce qui existait déjà, et parfois une refonte complète mais beaucoup plus efficace. Comme la numérotation des adresses, on a gagné au moins 2 secondes. Si ce n'est pas plus.

Landri plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

– Et comment ne s'est-on aperçu de rien depuis tout ce temps ?

– On s'en est aperçu, général. J'ai posé des questions. Tout le monde a remarqué que ça allait beaucoup mieux, qu'il n'y avait plus de bugs, même au niveau des ordinateurs personnels. Je n'ai pas fait le lien avec le pirate. Je n'aurais pas imaginé qu'il avait une connaissance de l'informatique et des sciences aussi… étendue.

– Est-ce inquiétant, si après tout…

Il ouvrit de nouveau le dossier et se mit à jouer avec les feuilles, elle semblait s'alarmer pour rien. C'était son orgueil qui avait dû en prendre un sacré coup.

– Monsieur, on ne sait pas ce qu'il nous cache ! Il pourrait très bien avoir laissé aussi des portes et prendre le contrôle de la base. Il est allé beaucoup trop loin. On est complètement dépassé, c'est d'un tel niveau ! Et je ne pense plus une seule seconde qu'il s'agisse d'un terrien.

Le général releva brusquement la tête. Pas un terrien ? Mais quoi alors ?

– Il a effectué un travail d'hercule en un temps record, et il a une connaissance technologique qui surpasse la nôtre. Continua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas à quel point, mais c'est certain. Et surtout, surtout, trouvez-moi le motif de cette action !

– Colonel Carter ! La reprit son supérieur, elle n'avait pas à être insolente.

– Excusez-moi mon général, tout le monde ici à l'air de prendre ça à la légère. Mais c'est très grave ! Un intrus a pénétré nos systèmes, nos dossiers secrets, y a fait ce que bon lui semblait et parce que, par chance, rien n'a été cassé, tout le monde est content ! Le plus beau c'est que tout le monde se fiche de savoir quels buts il avait. Il n'a pas fait ça parce qu'un beau jour il se tournait les pouces !

L'homme rangea les feuillets et repoussa le rapport, créant un petit silence.

– Très bien colonel, vous m'avez convaincu. Mais n'oubliez pas que l'on ignore quasiment tout de cette créature, et que donc, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle est amie. OK ?

Sam approuva de la tête.

Elle retourna dans son laboratoire et prit un gros paquet de feuille. Sacha était toujours sagement assit en tailleur dans son écran. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et se mit à griffonner. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir l'assistance informatique, elle allait retourner aux bonnes vieilles méthodes : crayon papier.

Carter mit une heure pour calculer à la main une simple équation qui préparait la triangulation de l'anomalie. Fatiguée, elle se massa la paume et s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise. Le personnage était là, il lisait. Ce programme est impressionnant, se dit-elle. Ce n'est pas un simple soft. Mon dieu ! Elle tapa brusquement du poing sur le bureau, et Sacha sursauta. Elle aussi fit un bond en retours. Comment pouvait-il être surpris ? Elle approcha son visage du moniteur pour mieux l'examiner. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il pointa du doigt le coin supérieur de la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit la caméra. Le SGC en était truffé. Là, on a un problème. Il avait aussi le contrôle du système de vidéo surveillance. Elle fit demi-tour, puis brusquement, suivant son instinct, elle lui demanda :

– Et est-ce que tu peux nous entendre aussi ?

À sa grande horreur, la chimère haussa les épaules. Sacha lui tira la langue et se replongea dans son livre.

La Colonel fut de nouveau prise de tremblements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, tout, absolument tout lui échappait. Ils n'avaient pas affaire à un simple programme, c'était trop complexe, semblait trop aléatoire, c'était autre chose. C'était certainement une IA, une Intelligence Artificielle. Et qui dépassait de loin tout ce qu'ils connaissaient, puisqu'elle se fichait éperdument de la physique même.

Sam avait compris qu'elle se servait du réseau électrique. C'était la seule explication plausible pour qu'elle ait pu prendre le contrôle des ordinateurs indépendants. Et déjà ça, rien que ça, ça témoignait d'une grande avancée technique.

Il fallait qu'elle rencontre cette personne. Elle se rassit finalement sur son siège, et lança, comme un défi :

– À nous deux !

Et plancha de nouveau sur ses équations, en tapant fébrilement sur la calculette.

La femme gardait néanmoins un œil sur son ordinateur. Elle se méfiait de ce qu'il ou elle pouvait faire pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais curieusement, cette fois-ci il ne se passa rien de fâcheux. Ça l'interloqua un moment, si peu lui importait qu'elle fasse à la main ses équations, pourquoi restait-il là ? Pourquoi ne se mettait-il pas en veille comme toutes les fois précédentes ?

Des heures et deux visites de Daniel plus tard, Carter s'approchait enfin du but. La militaire partit en quête d'une mappemonde pour tirer ses traits et enfin le localiser. Elle en trouva une et s'installa dans le labo d'un confrère. La triangulation même pouvait commencer.

L'ordinateur le plus proche s'alluma et Sacha apparu sur le bureau. L'air pas vraiment heureux. Ressentait-il réellement les émotions ou était-ce dans le programme ?

– Tu ne peux pas me laisser travailler en paix Sacha ? Vouais, je vais t'appeler comme ça. Ça te va bien.

L'autre scientifique présent la regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussé. « Sacha » lui fit une grimace et croisa les bras.

Armée d'une règle, elle appliqua ses équations. Et elle comprit. L'IA avait dû extrapoler ses chiffres. La zone était immense. Et en étant honnête, il fallait ajouter une bonne dose d'incertitude et d'inexactitude. En bref, tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'était qu'il se trouvait en France. Vaste. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus précis. Ils ne pouvaient pas arriver comme ça, retourner le pays, évidemment sans rien dire, et s'en aller.

Elle prit une nouvelle fois sa calculatrice encore fumante, et cette fois-ci se fit aider. Il lui fallait une approche nouvelle sur ses données, trouver de nouvelles pistes. Et Sacha les surveillait toujours, de plus en plus intéressé par ce qu'ils faisaient.

C'était dingue, il était tellement expressif !

Sam ne cessait de lui parler. Et obtenait ses réponses rien qu'en l'observant, ç'en était comique ! Johnson, son confrère, dut se dire qu'elle était irrécupérable, et cessa de faire les gros yeux, lorsqu'elle s'adressait à « Sacha », au bout d'une dizaine de minute.

Carter savait qu'elle approchait du but, Sacha se décomposait de plus en plus. Ça la faisait ricaner. Il s'énervait ? Le pouvait-il ? Les quatre caméras se braquèrent sur eux dans un concert de moteur. Son confrère s'agita.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a jamais fait de mal à rien ni personne. Cependant… vous devriez peut-être débrancher les fils des portes coupe-feu et des portes blindées. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait vouloir nous empêcher de communiquer nos résultats.

Le petit homme partit en trottinant s'exécuter. Elle profita de ce moment de calme pour finir son équation. Puis la blonde posa un doigt sur la carte et toutes les alarmes de Cheyenne Mountain se déclenchèrent au même instant.

La cacophonie était assourdissante. S'il voulait la perturber, c'était raté. Bien que Johnson ne puisse plus aligner deux pensées cohérentes, Sam était habituée à travailler sous le feu des balles, qui n'étaient pas spécialement silencieuses. Elle continua, imperturbable. Un trait, puis deux, puis trois. Et tout se coupa. Le son, mais aussi la lumière.

La Colonel se mit à rire, elle l'avait eu, elle avait vaincu une Intelligence Artificielle. Sa fierté remontait d'un cran quand Landri entra en trombe dans le laboratoire :

– Il faut que vous rebranchiez le courant, on attend une équipe SG d'ici une à deux minutes.

Elle regarda son supérieur et lança à la caméra :

– Sacha ! C'est fini. J'ai gagné. Rebranche tout s'il te plaît.

Petit silence, rien ne bouge.

– Sacha… je t'en prie, on ne va rien lui faire. C'est promis. Tu sais que ce n'est pas notre genre. Mais il faut qu'on le rencontre. Qu'on sache si on peut lui faire confiance, c'est tout… Allez, on a vraiment besoin de l'électricité, pour nos hommes… on ne sait jamais, ils pourraient être en danger.

Et la lumière fut.

On pouvait voir dans le moniteur un Sacha mécontent.

– Tu peux toujours bouder.

Il fit une grimace, et un panneau apparut à ses côtés : « vengeance ».

La grimace se transforma en un grand sourire sadique et dans un « pop » de dessin animé, des centaines de petits Pikachus surexcités apparurent. Elle les vit vider l'écran pour aller envahir tout le système.

– Ho non… Fit-elle dans une plainte.

Elle entendait déjà les récriminations de toutes les personnes à proximité d'un quelconque système informatique, en fonction ou pas. Mais quelque part en elle, elle sentait qu'une tension avait disparut. Et quelque part aussi, elle savait qu'elle venait de nouer quelque chose, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, une sorte d'amitié étrange avec la... créature...

Le général Landri, hilare devant son air dépité, jeta un œil au triangle tracé sur la carte de la France, et murmura pour lui-même :

– Alors où es-tu ?

– Je suis là !

(Répondit Caroline à son père.)

À suivre…

Et vlà un chapitre de plus.

Encore deux chapitres et d'autres personnages débarqueront...


	4. Chapter 03 Mauvaise Pioche

**Pique, Cœur et Caro**

* * *

Titre : Pique, Coeur, et Caro

Fandom : Multi-cross-over

Rating : T, par sécurité, ici une petite allusion pas bien méchante

Disclaimer : Tout une partie vient de nous. Pour le prêt de ses personnages, merci au grand J.R.R.Tolkien, et pour les quelques allusions qui annoncent la suite merci aux créateurs de la série et de son spin-off Stargate SG1 et Atlantis , ce n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire et nous ne nous faisons aucune monnaie grâce à cela.  
Merci de nous demander avant de copier tout ou partis de notre texte.

Note : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les lecteurs ; bonjour !  
Nous voici donc réunis ici pour une longue, très longue histoire (ainsi vous serez prévenus) qui est déjà quasiment toute rédigé (il ne manque plus que quelques chapitres sur lesquels nous travaillons). Pour plus de détails, allez jeter un oeil sur notre profile.  
Sinon, sauf rares exceptions qui seront signalées, le texte peut être lu par tous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

Mauvaise Pioche  


Alors qu'ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'il venait de leur arriver, le groupe de « réfugiés interdimensionnels » vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et deux jeunes femmes les observer avec une expression stupéfaite. La brune prit la parole dans une langue inconnue. La blonde lui répondit, avant de se faire tirer en arrière par sa compagne, qui ferma ensuite la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri retentit de l'autre côté du battant. Les elfes et le rôdeur purent entendre le bref écho d'une dispute, puis ce fut le silence. Qui ne dura pas plus d'une ou deux minutes avant que des voix s'élèvent à nouveau. La porte fut rouverte, et ils virent une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés les observer d'un air choqué. La porte se referma à nouveau, et ils entendirent des éclats de voix, puis des bruits indiquant que les jeunes femmes descendaient un escalier, en faisant beaucoup de bruit d'ailleurs. Les elfes, ayant l'ouïe plus fine, perçurent l'écho d'une discussion qui se déroulait au rez-de-chaussée, sans pouvoir en saisir le sens. Aussi, aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, conscients qu'ils pouvaient être prisonniers de sbires de Sauron. Peu de temps après, la porte se rouvrit. La jeune femme brune passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en souriant. Presque aussitôt, Boromir lui brandit son épée sous le nez. Sans se laisser démonter, la jeune femme continua à avancer. Elle prononça un mot :

_– Bonjour._

Boromir cligna des yeux, surprit, avant de jeter un œil derrière lui. Puis il répondit, à tout hasard :

– Bonjour.

_– Enchantée de faire votre connaissance._

– Déclinez votre identité, ordonna Boromir, qui n'avait pas compris un mot de ce que la jeune fille avait dit.

Son sourire descendit d'un cran et se crispa. Elle posa le doigt sur la pointe de son épée, et l'écarta doucement.

_– Ça, c'est pas d'une politesse à toute épreuve, vous savez ?_

Il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait, bien qu'il en eut deviné le sens général, et baissa son arme en grommelant :

– Je ne m'en prends pas aux femmes de toutes manières.

– Etes-vous le célèbre Gandalf ? Demanda alors la jeune fille blonde.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils et répondit :

– Je le suis. Qui êtes-vous et où sommes-nous ?

La jeune femme qui lui avait posé la question tenta de s'avancer, mais sa garde du corps la bloqua, ne laissant dépasser que sa tête. Elle lui jeta un regard noir, avant de reprendre la parole :

– Vous avez changé d'univers, ici, sur notre monde, vous êtes une légende et, accessoirement, je m'appelle Caroline, voici Amandine et Alexandra, dit-elle en désignant successivement chacune d'entre elles.

Aussitôt, tous se réunirent pour essayer d'y voir plus clair. Tous, ou presque, proposèrent une explication. Mais la plus plausible était que Sauron les avaient envoyés ici pour se débarrasser d'eux. Elrond déclara finalement qu'il valait mieux leur poser la question. Si elles étaient des sbires de Sauron, elles le diraient d'une façon ou d'une autre. Gandalf sortit du groupe et leur posa la question. La jeune femme appelée Caroline sursauta violemment.

– Non ! Répondit violemment Caroline. _Il m'a demandé de prouver que nous n'étions pas des sbires de Sauron. Comment on fait ça nous ? _Dit-elle dans sa langue.

Sa garde du corps haussa les épaules.

_– C'est pas moi qui suis capable d'apprendre une langue en moins d'une minute._

_– Non, en trois semaines. J'ai appris la langue commune de la Terre du Milieu pendant des cours où je me faisais chier._

Elle gratifia son amie d'un regard noir et se lance dans un grand discours, argumentant férocement qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir avec Sauron. Le temps passa et son amie commença à s'assoupir. Caroline profita de son inattention pour s'échapper de sa protection. Boromir fit alors un pas en avant, ce qui réveilla Amandine, qui reprit aussitôt son poste en surveillant d'un œil Boromir. Elle se replaça entre lui et elle, lui lançant le pire regard polaire imaginable pour une si petite femme (par rapport à Boromir). Au bout de longues minutes, Gandalf s'exclama :

– D'accord !

Et Caroline se tourna vers son amie, semblant très fière d'elle.

_– Ça y est ! On a obtenu le bénéfice du doute._

Gandalf la coupa et lui posa une question. Cette dernière éclata de rire, tellement qu'elle ne put lui répondre. Quand elle se reprit, elle se tourna vers son amie et sa sœur et leur parla :

– Il m'a demandé si j'étais une princesse ou une personne importante pour avoir une garde du corps et une suivante ! C'est… c'est…

Un étrange crissement la fit taire en plein fou rire. Le temps se suspendit jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sec retentisse. Là, Caroline et Alexandra parurent paniquer.

– Aïe ! Mon père ! Il ne faut pas qu'il les trouve ici. Am' avec Alek's, vous allez occuper mon père et mon frère pendant que je les emmène à la buanderie ou dans le garage ou même… Dans le fenil ! Y a la place !

Son amie prit la parole d'un air étonné :

– Mais qu'est-ce que t'as avec les hommes de cette famille ?

_– Discutes pas et bouges-toi ! !_

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent alors, et Caroline se tourna vers le groupe en face d'elle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, avant de dire :

– Heu… Bien que vous soyez relativement en sécurité ici, si mon père vous voit, je risque d'avoir des ennuis. Alors si vous pouviez avoir l'amabilité de me suivre… Je ne sais pas combien de temps mon frère et mon père pourront être distrait par ma sœur et mon amie…

– Je suppose que ta sœur est la jeune idiote aux cheveux bouclés ? Demanda Boromir avec mépris.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard des plus glacial.

– Est-ce que je vous pose des questions sur vos préférences sexuelles, Boromir ?

Sa voix était à l'image de son ton, et tous comprirent qu'il valait mieux éviter ce sujet. Boromir aida Aragorn à porter l'elfe inconscient sans un mot. Caroline leur ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Elle jeta un regard intrigué sur l'elfe au passage.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse de Gil-Gald, un grand roi des Noldor, répondit Gandalf.

Elle parut surprise.

– Vraiment ? Je croyais qu'il avait été tué durant la Dernière Alliance des elfes et des hommes.

– C'est ce que tout le monde a cru, répondit Elrond, mais la réalité est visiblement tout autre.

– Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ? S'il vous plaît ?

Elrond la jaugea du regard. Malgré son jeune âge, il pouvait voir la flamme du savoir brûler dans ses yeux.

– Alors qu'il combattait Sauron avec Elendil, raconta Elrond, Elendil fut tué par Sauron d'un coup de son arme. Il désarma Gil-Galad et le saisit à la gorge. Sa main devait être brûlante, car Gil-Galad hurla de douleur. Une lumière nous aveugla alors, et lorsque je pus rouvrir les yeux, il avait disparut. Seul restait Sauron, qui s'en prit alors à Isildur.

– Et ce fut ce qui le perdit… Ajouta Caroline d'un ton pensif. Elle médita quelques secondes, avant de reprendre, tandis qu'ils le déposaient sur un lit :

– Pourriez-vous me décrire cette lumière ?

– Vous avez une idée de qui nous a amenés ici ?

– Peut-être, c'est à voir.

– Ce fut bref, mais je crois que cette lumière était de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

– Alors ce n'est pas ceux que je crois…

– Pourquoi ?

– À ma connaissance, ici, il n'y a que trois races capables de ce genre d'exploits : les Asgards, créatures pacifiques, les Anciens, ancêtres de mon peuple, et les _Wraiths._

– Et il ne s'agit d'aucune de ces races ?

– Eh bien, déjà, ce n'est pas le genre de la première, la deuxième s'est définitivement éteinte il y a près de 10 000 ans, et la troisième est très agressive et vous aurait déjà tués.

– Comment ?

Elle grimaça.

– Ils se nourrissent de la force vitale des êtres humains. À ma connaissance, ils n'auraient pas résistés au plaisir de changer leur ordinaire.

Tous frissonnèrent.

– Comment font-ils ?

– Imaginez un mélange d'orcs et de vampires se nourrissant par les mains, et vous aurez une idée assez précise de la créature. Ils ont l'air assez humains, et ont peut les faire régresser à ce stade. Mais niveau mental, mettez des orcs à la place, on ne verra pas la différence. Pour eux, les humains sont du bétail, ni plus ni moins.

– C'est ignoble ! S'insurgea Boromir.

– Je sais. Mais…

– Caroline ! Hurla une voix d'homme, coupant court à ses explications.

– Aïe, grimaça-t-elle, c'est mon père. Il faut que je descende. Surtout ne faites pas de bruit. Et pitié, empêchez-les de tout tripoter ! Dit-elle en désignant deux des hobbits.

Sur ce, elle s'apprêta à sortir, mais Legolas la rappela :

– Que voulais-tu dire par « mais » ?

Elle se retourna et répondit :

– Mais heureusement, ce ne sont que les personnages d'une histoire. _Encore que… _Marmonna-t-elle dans sa langue.

Elle ferma la porte et partit dans le couloir. Gandalf se dirigea vers les deux hobbits et les saisit par le col, pour les déposer près de leurs deux compagnons. Il leur jeta un regard sévère et leur interdit de bouger sans son autorisation. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits de voix en dessous d'eux. Tous restaient immobiles en pensant à ce que la jeune femme avait dit. Au bout de quelques minutes, un grognement émana du lit. Gil-Galad venait de se réveiller et tentait de s'asseoir. Il fut aidé par Elrond et Gandalf. Il se massa longuement les tempes avant de regarder autour de lui d'un air surprit.

–Où suis-je ?

–Dans un autre univers, dit Elrond. Bienvenue parmi nous, mon ami.

–Que m'est-il arrivé ? Je me souviens de Sauron, de sa main brûlante sur mon cou…

Il ne put achever sa phrase et porta sa main à son cou en frissonnant. Il fut surprit de le découvrir intact, et baissa la main, perplexe. Il reprit la parole :

–Il semble que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je me retrouverais devant les cavernes de Mandos (1).

–Il semblerait, mon ami.

–Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda Gil-Galad en étudiant les personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Son regard s'attarda sur de drôles de personnages plus petits que le nain présent, avec des cheveux bouclés et de grands pieds velus_. C'est la première fois que je vois de pareilles créatures_, pensa-t-il. _Je me demande de quelle race il s'agit_… Elrond prit la parole, et il se concentra sur son ancien officier. Il trouva qu'il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…

oO°Oo

_Caroline_

– Je suis là ! Répondis-je à mon père, croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne lui vienne pas à l'idée de monter dans le fenil, et pour que nos « invités » surprise restent tranquilles.

Comme à son habitude, il me fit la bise, puis je lui présentais Amandine. Celle-ci parvint à rester à peu près calme, mais je soupirais de soulagement lorsqu'il alla voir mon frère. Am' me demanda alors si j'en savais plus sur nos amis.

– Alors, en tout cas, tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que celui ou celle qui les a amenés ici s'est aussi amusé à voyager dans le temps.

– Pourquoi ?

– Parce que le type qui « dormait » dans le lit de ma sœur est un grand roi elfique : Ereinion Gil-Galad.

– Qui ça ? Fit ma sœur. Je me tournais vers elle.

– Tu te souviens de la bataille au début du Seigneur des Anneaux, premier volume ?

– Celle avec tous les orcs et tous les elfes ?

– Et Sauron encore sous forme « humaine ». Il y a un elfe qui combat avec une lance, et c'est Gil-Galad.

– Okay. Donc la personne qui les a amenés ici l'a sauvé ?

– Y semblerait.

– Pourquoi ?

– Aucune idée. Je me remémorait l'elfe, et avec un petit sourire commentait : Mais il est pas mal.

– Je croyais que ton préféré, c'était Legolas ?

– Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis.

– À propos de quoi ? Demanda Florent, qui repartait.

– De nos personnages préférés, ripostais-je du tac au tac. Tu t'en vas ?

– Ouais.

– La prochaine fois, essaye de perde un peu plus souvent, j'en ai un peu marre de voir mon frère faire la gueule pendant toute la soirée…

– 'Vais essayer, dit-il, apparemment peu enthousiaste.

– Je t'achète le prochain Medal of Honor.

Il parut tout de suite plus intéressé.

– J'y réfléchirais. Bon, salut Marc !

– Salut !

Sur ce, il partit, et mon père revint dans la cuisine.

– Alors, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ?

– Pâtes ! M'exclamais-je aussitôt.

– Bolognaise ! Lança Amandine.

– Oh non, grogna ma sœur, encore une fana de pâtes !

– Tu veux une pizza ? Lui demandais-je.

– Ouais.

Et elle me passa sa commande, ainsi que Marc. Mon père, lui, décida de prendre également des pâtes. Il commença à les préparer pendant que je passais la commande de la pizza. C'était étrange de retomber dans le train train quotidien après les quelques minutes presque magique je j'avais vécu.  
Puis, alors que les pâtes cuisaient, une alarme retentit sur l'ordinateur. Curieuse, j'allais voir de quoi il s'agissait. C'était mon virus qui entrait en action. Amandine me demanda de quoi il s'agissait, intriguée. Je lui expliquais en souriant, et elle explosa de rire, faisant venir mon père qui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je lui répondis entre deux éclats de rire. Il haussa les épaules et décréta :

– Bon, je vais faire un peu de musculation pendant que les pâtes cuisent. Marc, tu t'occupes de les surveiller ?

– Ouais, répondit mon frère sans enthousiasme.

– À tout de suite, gloussais-je.

Alexandra pâlit alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

– Caro, il est où le banc de muscu ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Dans le fenil, pour…

Je n'achevais pas ma phrase et pâlis à mon tour… avant de me précipiter dans l'escalier, suivie de ma sœur et l'Amandine. J'eus juste le temps de dire : « Papa, attends ! » qu'il avait ouvert la porte du fenil… et vu la communauté et les intrus dans la pièce…

– Caroline ! Hurla-t-il, rouge de colère.

oO°Oo

Elrond venait de finir d'expliquer leur situation à Gil-Galad lorsque des pas s'approchèrent de la porte. Tout le monde se tourna dans cette direction, se demandant s'il s'agissait des jeunes filles qui étaient là à leur arrivée. La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'environ 50 ans, qui les observa avec stupéfaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réagit :

–Caroline ! Hurla-t-il, faisant grimacer de douleur les elfes.

Les bruits de pas s'interrompirent, avant de reprendre plus lentement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés apparut. L'homme les désigna avant de dire d'un air furieux :

–_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ces guignols ?_

_– Je sais pas, _parut plaider la jeune femme. _On les a trouvés tout à l'heure en faisant visiter la maison à Amandine._

Tout ce qu'ils purent comprendre, ce fut les prénoms prononcés. La discussion dura plusieurs minutes, puis, alors que l'homme semblait poser une question particulièrement pénible, la jeune Caroline respira à fond, avant de répondre d'une phrase qui laissa l'homme silencieux, comme choqué. Il lui posa une question, et la jeune femme répondit d'un ton qui leur laissa supposer que cela voulait dire : « c'est à prendre ou à laisser ». L'homme soupira et parut capituler. Il leva les mains, dit quelques mots, et repartit, non sans leur jeter un regard noir. Caroline soupira.

– Merveilleux, marmonna-t-elle. Voilà que je me fâche avec mon père. Manque plus que mon _virus _cesse de fonctionner et la journée sera parfaite.

– C'était ton père ? S'étonna Legolas.

– Oui. Il voulait savoir pourquoi vous étiez là, et qui vous étiez. Je lui ai dit qui vous étiez, et il a refusé de me croire. Il a menacé de vous mettre dehors.

– Et pourquoi a-t-il changé d'avis ?

– Car j'ai menacé de partir moi aussi.

– Pardon ? S'étonna Elrond.

– Il travaille, mais j'amène aussi de l'argent pour vivre. Plus que lui.

– Et il n'a jamais voulu cesser de travailler ?

– Si, mais je lui aie dit que s'il le faisait, je partais. Je vis ici pour pouvoir être tranquille…

– Pourquoi ?

– Car je gagne assez d'argent pour attirer la convoitise de personnes mal intentionnées. En vivant ici, je suis assurée d'avoir la paix, car la maison est trop modeste pour appartenir à quelqu'un de riche.

_– Caroline ! C'est prêt !_ Lança son père.

– C'est l'heure de manger. Je suppose que vous avez faim ?

– Évidemment, dit Gil-Galad.

– Je tiens à vous prévenir, ici, c'est pas un palais. Venez.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, tous lui emboîtèrent le pas. Ils passèrent devant deux portes, et elle leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait de sa chambre et de celle de son frère… mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas y entrer. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, ils virent un jeune homme les observer d'un air ahuri, la bouche grande ouverte. En passant devant lui, Caroline lui ferma la bouche en marmonnant :

– _Ferme ta bouche, crétin, tu vas gober une mouche._

Elle ajouta de façon à ce qu'ils comprennent :

– Et voici mon frère cadet, Marc. Bien que je me demande si on est vraiment de la même famille…

– Il est plus jeune que toi ?

– Il va avoir 16 ans d'ici peu, ma sœur Alexandra va avoir 18 ans dans quelques mois, et quant à moi, j'ai eu 20 ans il y a quelques jours.

– Donc tu es l'aînée.

– Plus ou moins, nous avons aussi une demi-sœur plus âgée.

– Une demi-sœur ?

– Oui, nous avons la même mère, mais pas le même père. Mais je ne tiens pas à en parler.

– Ah. Bon.

– Il faudra aussi que vous appreniez ma langue, ajouta-t-elle en aidant sa sœur à sortir une table d'un genre de remise. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour vous traduire tout ce que l'on dit.

– Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Gil-Galad, apparemment peu enthousiaste.

Elle s'interrompit et le regarda.

– Vous pensez que vous n'en aurez pas besoin ? Je ne suis pas à votre service. Et j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'un elfe, qu'il s'agisse un grand roi ou pas.

Elle sourit ensuite d'un air étrange.

– De plus, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne pourriez pas faire mieux que moi ?

– Je te demande pardon ? Demanda Gil-Galad d'un air froissé.

– Eh bien… dit-elle en souriant, j'ai appris la langue commune et l'elfique simultanément, en à peine trois semaines. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes incapables de faire mieux que moi… _Woups !_ Fit-elle lorsque la table lui glissa des mains.  
Gil-Galad rattrapa la table avant qu'elle ne lui écrase un pied. Puis il prit sa place en disant :

– Et quand commencent les leçons ?

Elle sourit d'un air amusé.

– Demain. Ce soir, je dois travailler, et je suis libre demain. Ma sœur et Amandine m'aideront.

Son amie lui posa une question, et elle répondit en souriant. Elle éclata de rire, avant de hocher la tête.

– Elle est d'accord. Mais je tiens à vous prévenir, c'est une langue assez difficile.

– Moins difficile que l'elfique, j'en suis persuadé, répondit Legolas.

Elle sourit d'un air étrange.

– Ne dites pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter plus tard, Legolas. Ici, nous parlons plusieurs centaines de langues et au moins autant de dialectes. Ma langue est classée comme une des plus difficiles à apprendre.

– Nous verrons bien, dit-il calmement. Nous verrons bien.

– Exact. Bon, j'en suis désolée, mais comme nous n'avions pas prévu votre… arrivée, il faudra attendre que le repas cuise. _Marc ! _Lança-t-elle.

–_ Ouais ?_

– _T'as préparé d'autres pâtes ?_

_– Elles cuisent là._

_–Parfait. _Je ne crois pas que vous connaissiez les _pâtes_, mais c'est un plat facile à préparer, et rapide à cuire en plus.

– C'est bon au moins ? Demanda Merry.

– Moi j'en mangerais tout le temps si je pouvais, mais ma sœur ne supporte pas qu'on en fasse plus de deux fois à la suite.

– Vraiment ?

Elle éclata de rire.

– Je vous déconseille d'essayer de nous faire la cuisine, vous deviendriez vite complètement fous ! Y en a pas deux d'entre nous qui aiment les mêmes plats !

– Et vous ne pouvez pas vous mettre d'accord ? Demanda Elrond, étonné.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

– Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? Y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que c'est la devise de ma famille.

– Ça promet, soupira Aragorn.

– C'est une simple question d'habitude. Excusez-moi, dit-elle alors que son frère l'appelait.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et se mit à lui parler. Il lui tendit une cuillère en bois avec un long manche, sur laquelle se trouvait de drôles de filaments. Elle saisit la cuillère et goûta. Elle parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de secouer la tête et de dire quelque chose. Son frère hocha la tête, et elle fit demi-tour.

– Bon, écoutez, comme c'est pas encore tout à fait cuit, on va pouvoir en profiter pour aller chercher des sièges. On va être un peu serré, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Sur ce, ils remontèrent au premier étage. Ils durent faire plusieurs voyages, mais finalement, tout le monde put s'asseoir, exceptés les hobbits et le nain, trop petits. Caroline se dirigea vers ce qu'elle avait appelé le salon, et commença à ranger la table basse. Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde put se trouver une place. Ils eurent un peu d'appréhension au début à goûter ce qu'elle appelait des pâtes, mais ils se rendirent rapidement compte que c'était assez bon. En tous cas, c'était nourrissant. À la fin du repas, les enfants firent la vaisselle, puis Amandine, Alexandra et Marc montèrent. Aragorn en demanda la raison à Caroline, et celle-ci lui demanda s'ils voulaient dormir par terre. Ils seraient obligés de se partager les lits et matelas disponibles, car il n'y en avait pas assez. Elle se trouvait assise devant un étrange objet, et Gil-Galad lui demanda de quoi il s'agissait. Elle hésita avant de répondre :

– Cela s'appelle un _ordinateur._ En gros, c'est une machine qui peut être très utile lorsqu'on sait l'utiliser. Quand vous pourrez parler couramment ma langue, je vous apprendrais à vous en servir.

– À quoi cela sert-il ?

– Entre autre, à communiquer, un peu comme avec les Palantir. Mais c'est moins pratique par certains côtés, bien que la communication soit presque instantanée.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Par exemple, je peux écrire à une personne qui se situe à l'autre bout du monde, sa réponse me parviendra en quelques secondes. Dans le registre du Palantir, on a pu inventer un truc très pratique qui s'appelle le _téléphone_. Mon correspondant peut se trouver à l'autre bout du pays, je l'entends comme s'il était à côté de moi. Depuis peu, on a même l'image en même temps que le son : on voit son interlocuteur comme s'il était en face de nous.

– Intéressant, dit Gandalf.

Elle grimaça.

– L'inconvénient avec l'_ordinateur_, c'est qu'on ne peut jamais savoir qui nous parle. Pour être tranquille, j'ai conçu un _programme_ qui me permet d'avoir des informations sur celui avec qui je communique.

– Pardon ?

– Excusez-moi, vous êtes encore novices dans ce domaine. Il vaut mieux faire une chose à la fois.

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, objecta Gandalf.

Elle haussa les épaules d'un air soudain triste.

– Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Je peux effectuer plusieurs choses en même temps, je me rappelle toujours ce que je fais dans chacune. Et je n'oublie pas une information, tout comme j'apprends très vite.

Remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, ils n'ajoutèrent rien. La soirée se passa relativement calmement, et tous finirent par aller se coucher. Le lendemain matin, les elfes et Aragorn furent les premiers debout. Le père de Caroline les ignora, et ils se contentèrent de l'observer, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas descendant l'escalier ne retentisse. Caroline apparut, le cheveu en bataille et l'œil hagard. Elle manqua rentrer dans Gil-Galad, et ce ne fut que parce que ce dernier s'écarta que la collision fut évitée. Son père avait posé une tasse fumante sur la table, et elle se dirigea directement vers celle-ci, l'avalant d'un trait. En la reposant, elle bailla, avant de seulement paraître remarquer les gens autour d'elle.

– Bonjour, fit-elle avec un vague geste de la main qui pouvait passer pour un salut.

– Tu as failli heurter Gil-Galad, signala Aragorn.

–Ah ? Fit-elle, apparemment pas encore tout à fait réveillée. Me disais aussi qu'il y avait pas de mur à cet emplacement…

– Tu es toujours comme ça le matin ? Demanda Legolas, amusé malgré lui.

– Tant que j'ai pas eu ma dose de _café_, je suis un vrai zombie. Désolée. Bon, dit-elle en s'étirant, j'ai dit que je vous apprendrais ma langue. Par contre, il faut d'abord que je me lave. Dès que j'ai fini, on s'y met.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle appuya sur quelque chose incrusté dans le mur, et la pièce s'illumina. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et tous entendirent un bruit d'eau qui coulait peu de temps après. Elle ressortit de la pièce un moment après, les cheveux mouillés. Tout en se démêlant les cheveux, elle leur dit :

–Il faudra que vous vous laviez aussi. Mais pour ça, il faut que vous sachiez à quoi servent les équipements de la salle de bain. Venez.

–Caroline ! S'exclama son père.

–Ça y est, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Soupira-t-elle. Désolée, vous allez devoir attendre. _Me voilà, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Ils entendirent la voix furieuse de son père, puis celle de Caroline, qui semblait perplexe. Puis elle poussa un juron elfique particulièrement grossier, les faisant sursauter. Gil-Galad s'approcha.

– On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Mais elle discutait déjà avec son père, semblant chercher à le convaincre de quelque chose. Il ne parut pas dupe, mais il regarda son poignet et parut inquiet. Il regarda sa fille et dit quelque chose, avant de partir. Cette dernière semblait déjà l'avoir oublié, et elle tapait sur ce qu'elle avait appelé un clavier d'un air préoccupé…

**_À suivre…_**

(1) Note : Valar de la mort. Valar équivaut à dieu


	5. Chapitre 04 Full Color

**Pique, Cœur et Caro**

* * *

Titre : Pique, Coeur, et Caro

Fandom : Multi-cross-over

Rating : T, par sécurité

Disclaimer : Toute une partie vient de nous. La communauté vient du Seigneur des Anneaux, merci au grand J.R.R.Tolkien , ce n'est qu'un emprunt temporaire et nous ne nous faisons aucune monnaie grâce à cela.  
SG1 et leur univers sont la propriété de la MGM, je ne fais que les emprunter de façon bénévole .  
Merci de nous demander avant de copier tout ou partis de notre texte.

Note : Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, les lecteurs ; bonjour !  
Désolé pour ce scandaleux délais, on a peu d'excuses, alors on va pas vous ennuyer plus que cela.  
Nous voici donc réunis ici pour une longue, très longue histoire (ainsi vous serez prévenus) qui est déjà quasiment toute rédigé (il ne manque plus que quelques chapitres sur lesquels nous travaillons). Pour plus de détails, allez jeter un oeil sur notre profile.  
Attention, nous avons droit à un peu de violence dans ce chapitre. Rien de trop méchant mais je tiens à vous avertir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Full Color**_

_Amandine_

. . .Moi je me cachais dans un coin. Caro et son père se disputaient durement. Lui avait peur. Entre les hurluberlus qu'il hébergeait et maintenant le mystérieux virus que sa fille avait créé -dans sa grande stupidité-, qui annonçait qu'une toute aussi mystérieuse organisation américaine allait se lancer à leurs trousses, il y avait de quoi non ? Finalement, il avait bien plus peur de sa propre fille que de ces gens. Il la croyait capable de tout. C'était elle qui était la cause de tout ça, à bien y réfléchir, elle était la cause de la quasi-totalité de ses problèmes.

Et elle, elle le méprisait. Elle le méprisait pour ces frayeurs qu'il se faisait d'un rien. Elle le méprisait parce qu'il ne maîtrisait rien de rien de ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Alors qu'il lui était si facile de conserver son sang froid. Il était son père non ? N'est-ce pas de lui qu'elle a apprit tout ça ? Où était donc passé tout ce savoir ? À partir de quand avait commencé la déchéance ?

. . .Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre les paroles, je percevais tout juste les intonations. La pièce pris des couleurs ambrées. Le père de Caroline changea doucement d'apparence. Il grandit, se para d'une cape courte et rouge, et portait à présent un plastron d'un pourpre sombre. Il gesticulait beaucoup en faisant de grand pas. Il allait et venait dans une pièce tout en bois richement décoré.

Moi j'avais peur, le moi de maintenant.  
Mes souvenirs sont rarement agréables, ils finissent presque toujours par des morts. Le moi du moment n'était absolument pas impressionné par le bouffon. Elle le percevait comme cela. Elle, moi, répondait des phrases pleines d'une ironie qui échappait à l'homme. Il était trop bête pour cela ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça ne dura pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a permit de comprendre, le petit sourire ? Un mot plus haut que l'autre ? En fait, je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne veux pas me souvenir, jamais. J'ai peur. L'homme change de ton brusquement et il s'approche en dégainant une longue épée, grise de sang séché. Il me menace de la pointe, et je fais exactement comme juste avant, elle met mon doigt sur la pointe et l'écarte doucement, en ricanant. Et elle, je, sommes brusquement attaquée. Je manque de mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Elle sort une dague et pare l'attaque. J'ai l'impression que mon bras va se désintégrer tellement le choc est violent, mais il tient. C'est là que je la sentit revenir. C'est elle qui l'éprouve, pas moi n'est-ce pas ? Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle, c'est moi.  
Comment peut-on avoir les souvenirs d'une autre ?  
Une haine sourde, terrible de part sa pureté. Elle m'emplit toute entière et j'éprouve tout avec une nouvelle acuité. L'homme ignore complètement les changements qui se sont opéré en moi et s'élance dans une nouvelle attaque. Mais avec tant de lenteur ! Ça m'amuse. Non, ça l'amuse, elle, moi je suis écœurée. J'ai déjà eu un autre souvenir comme celui-là, je sais ce qu'elle va lui faire. Elle esquive l'attaque, et encore la suivante. Et pour lui montrer sa force, au nouvel engagement, elle esquive et lui assène un coup sur la tête. Elle rit ouvertement, ce qui fit entrer l'autre dans une rage bien plus noire. Il se retourne avec toute la force et la détermination qu'il put. J'eus tout juste le temps de faire un pas en arrière, et une ouverture béante apparut dans mon vêtement. Mon rire stoppa net. Je me ruais vers lui, passais sous sa garde et ouvris à mon tour le ventre de mon ennemi. La dague traça une ligne discontinue jusqu'au cœur. Ma force l'avait enfoncée jusqu'à la garde et avait fait fit des côtes. Moi du présent, cru vomir lorsque les entrailles s'échappèrent, avant que l'homme, ou ce qu'il en restait, ne tombe dessus. Un autre homme entra alors dans la pièce, je me retournais d'un bloc, pour faire face à un éventuel assaillant. Il leva les mains, je baissais ma garde, et m'éloignais avec dédain des ordures. Il y eut un bref échange entre moi et lui, et nous quittons les lieux. Nous sommes amis. Je l'avais déjà vu auparavant.

. . .C'était l'odeur qui restait, l'odeur du sang, de la bile et de tout le reste. Je savais que la « crise de rappel » était finie, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'en extirper. Et si je n'y parvenais pas, je risquais bien un second tour. Ce qui mettrait fin aux peu de nerfs qu'il me restait.  
J'essaye de lever un bras. J'ordonne à mon cerveau d'ordonner à mon bras de se lever. Les yeux alors ? Non plus. Pourquoi ? Une vague nauséeuse reprit l'assaut des bonnes pâtes bolognaises mangées un peu plus tôt. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi suis-je un assassin ? De guerre lasse, je m'en prends à mes paupières une nouvelle fois. Elles s'ouvrent, tout doucement, sur une Caroline proche de l'apoplexie. Ce n'est peut-être pas une extraterrestre après tout, elle semble capable de s'affoler. Avec des gestes d'une grande douceur elle ajoute un coussin sous ma tête. Elle me fait mal d'ailleurs, ma tête. J'ai dû tomber pendant... ou ça, ou alors c'est ce satané souvenir qui passe mal. Elle me dit quelque chose en me fixant, mais là franchement j'ai pas envie de communiquer, je ne comprends même pas ce qu'elle me raconte, elle me parlerait en elfique que ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Je me mure dans un mutisme, et fixe un point au-dessus d'elle. J'essaie de comprendre ce que j'ai vu, de faire le lien avec les autres... massacres... que j'ai dans la tête. Ils concernent tous des gens assez richement vêtus. Pourquoi je les tue ? Pourquoi je les aie tués ? Qui sont-ils ? Et qui est cet homme qui vient me chercher et avec qui j'étais systématiquement ? Je me pose des questions et des questions, mais je n'arrive quasiment jamais à des réponses. J'arrive même pas comprendre ce que je vois. J'ai 21 ans. C'est ce que mes parents disent, et je les crois. Mais ces souvenirs semblent lointains. J'ai commencé à tué à 6 ans ou quoi ? Et ces gens semblent... comme la communauté... sortit tout droit d'une autre dimension.

o°O°o

. . .Caroline fixa son amie avec intensité, une tempête se déchaînait dans son crâne, on pouvait le voir dans les yeux. Elle avait crut la perdre juste une seconde, lorsqu'elle s'était réveillé, l'espace d'une seconde ce n'était pas elle qui la regardait. C'était... étrange. Et pas rationnel pour trois sous. On ne peut pas juger de quelqu'un par son regard en une fraction de seconde, non ? En tout cas ce n'était pas Amandine. C'était une personne bien plus âgée, et bien plus... farouche... quelqu'un de dangereux assurément.  
. . .Sa crise avait mit un terme à la dispute stérile qui l'opposait à son père. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle était dans la pièce, mais elle l'avait entendue s'effondrer contre le mur. Et Amandine avait convulsé. Ça n'avait pas duré longtemps, parce qu'après elle semblait comme endormie. Mais agitée. Ignorant que faire, Caroline avait laissé son père paniquer dans son coin et avait appelé Jérôme. Il lui avait conseillé de la laisser se remettre, appeler un médecin serait inutile. Du repos, du repos et du repos, un peu de soupe et encore beaucoup de repos. Il ne pouvait pas se libérer pour le moment, pour cause de chantier important et de patron excédé par ses absences. Alors elle l'avait installé dans son lit et avait attendu son réveil. Par mesure de précaution Caroline alla voir quand même Gandalf, le conseil du meilleur des magiciens ne pouvait être superflu non ?

. . .Il entra dans la chambre surpris par le désordre ambiant, un chat n'y retrouverait pas ses petits ; et s'approcha du chevet de la malade. Il peina à reconnaître la jeune femme qui avait fait face à Boromir sans sourciller. Elle était blanche comme un linge, et dormait d'un sommeil très léger.

- Vous dites que c'est un souvenir qui l'a mise dans cet état ?

- Oui, elle a perdu la mémoire, et c'est se rappeler de sa vie d'avant qui lui provoque ces crises.

Sceptique, le magicien posa sa main sur le front d'Amandine pour en prendre la température. Pas de fièvre, peut-être bien après tout.

- Si c'est le cas qu'attendez-vous de moi ?  
- Je... je ne sais pas, mais elle n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sage se tourna vers elle avec un sourire désolé, il voyait très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Je ne peux rien contre son passé. Il faut qu'elle l'accepte. C'est très certainement son refus de l'affronter qui la met dans cet état, son refus de faire sien ce qui la constituait avant. Que savez-vous de sa vie d'avant ?

Caroline regarda son amie se débattre avec ses draps.

- Rien, ou presque. Elle ne me parle que d'après, de sa vie après son accident.

Elle comprit. Gandalf avait raison, Amandine devait avoir peur de disparaître sous les souvenir, de disparaître derrière l'ancienne Amandine.  
Elle demanda :

- Vous avez déjà vu ça ?  
- Oui.  
- Et ?  
- C'est un processus lent, mais obligé. Elle voudra certainement être seule à son réveil.

Il s'apprêta à partir, mais Caroline le retint. Elle avait affronté les pare-feu de tous les gouvernements ou presque de la planète, avait trafiqué ses comptes en banque en toute illégalité, avait compris et apprit une bonne cinquantaine de langue mais que le cerveau de sa seule et unique véritable amie lui fasse défaut ainsi la dépassait. Et elle avait peur. Pour peut-être la première fois, elle avait réellement peur. C'était la seule personne que ses... dons pour l'informatique et une quantité d'autres choses n'effrayait pas. Ça ne lui faisait d'ailleurs ni chaud ni froid à présent. Elle était plus intéressée par ses gâteaux au chocolat que par le fait qu'elle aurait pu trafiquer ses notes aux partiels, ce qui lui aurait évité un fastidieux rattrapage qu'elle avait eu haut la main. Caroline était juste sociable ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas être totalement isolé, et avait peu d'amis. Elle préférait les sélectionner rigoureusement et pouvoir compter sur eux. Et, curieusement, elle put très rapidement compter sur Amandine, même si elle ignorait la totalité de sa vie. Elle savait qui son amie était et ça lui suffisait.  
C'était dingue cette impuissance. Elle ne voulait pas rester là à la regarder combattre des chimères seule, elle ne pouvait pas non plus sortir en courant, faire trois tours de la maison à fond et revenir toute suante mais calmée. Quoique... si elle mettait suffisamment de déodorant ça pouvait faire l'affaire. Elle soupira devant sa propre stupidité et se dégagea un espace dans la zone « vêtements à certainement descendre dans la buanderie » pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

. . .Et elle se réveilla. Et là où Caroline avait vu quelqu'un de dangereux, Gandalf vit le regard d'une race très ancienne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis bien longtemps sur son monde.  
Ainsi, c'était ici qu'ils étaient venus. Quel garde du corps ! Il se tourna vers Caroline, en essayant de comprendre son importance. Elle avait pourtant été claire là-dessus, elle n'avait aucun rang particulier. C'était donc Caroline pour elle-même que protégeait la Ennia. Il était curieux de savoir mais le fait qu'elle soit amnésique l'inquiétait. Était-ce une amnésie volontaire ou un réel accident ? S'était-elle mise à protéger Caroline avant ou après ? C'était simple de savoir :

- Caroline, vous connaissiez Amandine avant son accident ?

- Non, non, pas vraiment, je l'ai croisée deux ou trois fois avant. Et puis après les médecins ont dit que pour favoriser sa mémoire on avait besoin de moi, parce qu'elle venait de me rencontrer.

Il parut réfléchir quelques instants, puis il poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Donc elle était bien là pour la protéger. Mais une amnésie, c'est sacrément poussé. Il faudrait qu'ils cherchent contre quoi les Ennias se battaient. D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, ils étaient un peuple globalement pacifique mais qui avait développé une technicité des combats qui dépassait largement les elfes. Ils étaient terriblement redoutables, et il valait mieux ne pas être leur ennemi.

° O °

. . .Il les observait depuis 9 heures à présent, et les nouvelles n'étaient pas excellentes. Bien que le pire soit d'annoncer lesdites mauvaises nouvelles à Stark. Il prit une longue inspiration et quitta son arbre, où il était camouflé depuis le matin. S'il ne laissait pas entendre que c'était faisable il se faisait tuer, et s'il laissait entendre que c'était faisable et qu'il se ratait -le plus probable-, il se faisait tuer, s'il se faisait prendre, il se faisait tuer.  
Bref, il était un homme mort.  
Il expira lentement tandis qu'il s'éloignait le plus silencieusement possible, il avait des elfes à éviter. Mais se dire qu'il était mort quoi qu'il fasse ne lui donnait pas plus de courage que ça. Bon, essayons autre chose. Et si on disait qu'il était un homme en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il se rate. Ouaip, il allait faire de son mieux et il en mourrait. Parce qu'ils devaient être discrets et... qu'ils avaient en face d'eux vraiment trop de monde. Il n'avait pas réussit à tous les compter. Et encore. Une jeune femme avait quitté en trombe la maison. Même une en moins, la baraque était pleine comme un œuf. Comment faire une extraction sans en alerter un seul ? Des elfes en plus !

Il était arrivé sur le site, il tourna en rond encore un moment, il était étrange de savoir quand on allait mourir. Il prit son communicateur et appela le laboratoire.

- Numéro 3 ? Vous avez repéré la cible.  
- Oui, la cible, et sa collectivité.  
- Précisez.  
- Des elfes, un nain, des... hobbits...  
- Des hobbits ?  
- Oui, des hommes, sans compter sa famille.  
- Ça fait combien ? En tout ? Ensuite donnez-moi le détail.

Numéro 3 soupira, et voilà, il était confronté à ses propres difficultés. C'était sa première mission, bon sang, et il allait y laisser sa vie. Ok c'était pour eux, pour tous, pour le peuple, pour sa mère...

- J'attends numéro 3, j'attends.  
- Ils sont douze, plus les trois autres membres de sa famille. Quatre hobbits, un nain, quatre elfes, deux guerriers, humains je dirais. Et il y a cette fille qui est partie. Elle pourrait revenir. Donc deux yeux de plus.  
- M'oui. Un plan pour l'extraction ?  
- Heu...  
- Numéro 3, je n'ai pas une patience infinie.  
- Hum. Avec tous ces témoins, il faudrait pouvoir l'approcher, l'attirer au loin de tout ce monde. Ou alors, nous formons une équipe d'extraction.  
- Avec 16 personnes autour d'elle, vous croyez cela possible ?

Numéro 3 laissa descendre un moment son communicateur. Ça y est, il y était. Il allait signer son arrêt de mort, ici et maintenant. Curieusement il ne ressentit rien de spécial. Perturbant, non ? Il prépara ce qu'il allait dire et reprit :

- Voilà mon idée...

o0O0o

Sam se frotta les mains, et sourit à l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- On s'approche Sacha, on s'approche. On vient d'obtenir les autorisations pour se rendre en France.

Le programme haussa les épaules. Une petite pancarte apparut au-dessus de lui.

- Mais non, personne n'abandonne rien. Et tu ne seras pas détruit pour autant. Tu sais très bien que rien ne fonctionne correctement sans toi, tu nous l'as prouvé la semaine dernière en te désactivant. Tu te rappelles ? Quand tu me boudais parce que je cherchais une fois de plus ton créateur.

A cet instant, O'Neill fit son apparition dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Alors Carter, on fait du gringue à la machine ?  
- Oui mon Général ?  
- Prête pour faire une petite bombe diplomatique chez les mangeurs de grenouille ?  
- Oui mon Général.

Le général O'Neill s'apprêtait à quitter le labo, lorsqu'il se retourna brusquement :

- C'est grand un département, comment comptez vous le retrouver là-dedans ?  
- Hé bien c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, il suffit de se faire un aimant.

Le militaire haussa des épaules.

- Très grosse la botte.

Carter, qui avait finit de réunir ses affaires, s'approcha très près de lui et lui souffla :

- Très gros l'aimant.

Et le planta là. Jack esquissa un sourire, il ne sut que faire de cette réponse mi-figue, mi-raisin, et la suivit.

0 ° O ° 0

. . .Elle dormait, encore. En fait, plus ça allait, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle avait besoin de dormir. Ç'en devenait inquiétant. Il avait passé une très longue heure avec Alan, son psychologue. Lui il voulait tout lui raconter, il voulait qu'elle se rappelle leurs longues histoires, il voulait... il voulait revoir cette petite flamme, celle qu'il avait vu la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçue. Une flamme indomptable, qui ne supporte aucun ordre, aucun système d'aucune sorte et qui avait fait d'elle une sorte de guerrière en permanence sur le « qui-vive ». Elle était insupportable, caractérielle, fantasque, complètement à côté de ses basques, complètement inconsciente du danger. En y réfléchissant plus, en fait, on pouvait même croire qu'elle aimait le danger. Et lui il l'aimait, elle. Follement. Et la voir dans cet état, si... fragile et si... passive. _Wen Arien_ était en constant mouvement, même en dormant. Elle avait tellement changé. Mais il l'aimait toujours, elle restait _Wen Arien_ même dans un état pareil. Elle se remettrait. Alan l'avait dit. Et lui aussi en était certain. Amandine était solide, elle parviendrait à faire le deuil de ses souvenirs. Il lui fallait du temps, c'était tout. Alan l'avait dit. Il lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui raconter, elle devait se souvenir d'elle-même. C'était ça le plus dur. Il aurait voulut lui raconter comment ils s'étaient rencontré. Leur première année de vie commune. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Elle tremblait encore. Après sa crise, elle avait débarqué en trombe sur son chantier, fait une peur bleue à son patron (un jour, il en ferait un infarctus), et l'avait attendu jusqu'à la fin en ruminant. C'est ainsi qu'il nommait entre eux cette période où elle ne cessait de voir et revoir les images dont elle se souvenait. 400 bornes d'une traite sur un coup de tête, du _Wen Arien_ tout craché. Et si ce qu'il avait apprit était juste, il faudrait qu'elle fasse le chemin inverse assez rapidement.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Quand on pensait au loup...

_- Adamoundo ?  
- Cuzéor._

Son ami poussa un soupir.

- Je crains de ne pas avoir de bonnes nouvelles.  
- Lâche le morceau.  
- Ils viennent de quitter la montagne.  
- Qui ça ils ? Et pour où ?

Petit silence.

- Sg1 au grand complet, le Général O'Neill en prime. Et devine qui ils cherchent...

Nouveau petit silence. Jérôme lâcha un gros et bien gras juron.

- C'est pas possible, ils se sont donnés le mot ! Ça va faire combien ?  
- On compte la communauté de l'anneau ?_  
- Torlias_ a dit cinq agents de Stark, plus les douze de la communauté, et six c'est ça ? Pour Cheyenne Mountain. Magnifique.  
- Le plus beau serait qu'ils arrivent tous en même temps._  
- Cuzéor...- Adamoundo ?_- Tais-toi.

Ils se plongèrent tous les deux dans un petit moment de réflexion.

- Comment va _ Wen Arien_ ?  
- Pas terrible. L'accident est arrivé vraiment à un mauvais moment et elle se remet difficilement.  
- Et toi, comment tu prends ?

Jérôme tiqua.

- Tu poses bien des questions _Zaou._  
- Je suis coincé dans un tas de poussières, cerné par des militaires plus sympas les uns que les autres.

Là il ne comprit plus.

- Tu es ironique ?  
- Ha non, pas du tout, mais il n'y a pas un seul membre de notre communauté. Je suis tout seul, moi. Et puis, ne noie pas le poisson dans l'eau.  
- _Zaou_, j'ai assez passé mon esprit au crible avec Alan, j'ai pas besoin d'une seconde séance. Mais merci d'être là.

Il raccrocha le combiné, en espérant que ce soit la dernière fois de la journée.

. . .Une bonne heure passa avant qu'Amandine n'ouvre un œil. Elle s'affola tout de suite et se mit à hurler. Jérôme l'attrapa dans ses bras et la berça en lui disant des mots doux. Sa compagne ne se calma pas du tout, et elle se mit à crier :

- J'l'ai tué, j'l'ai tué, j'l'ai tué.

Il lui parla doucement.

- Oui mamour, oui.  
- C'est horrible. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas.  
- Ça va aller.

. . .Elle s'énerva et dit un tas de chose qu'elle regretta tout de suite après. Elle savait très bien que Jérôme ne lui dirait strictement rien. C'était la politique d'Alan, et il l'appliquait à la lettre. S'en était très très frustrant. Elle avait eu une longue dispute avec le thérapeute à ce sujet. Et s'était même promise de lui faire avaler son crayon un de ces jours. Il avait la mauvaise et irritante manie de le mâchouiller pendant qu'elle lui parlait. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, elle n'aimait pas son crayon, et n'aimait pas plus ce qu'il disait.  
Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout était que Jérôme l'écoutait. Elle, elle n'écoutait strictement rien de ce qu'il pouvait blablater. Pas un seul mot. Alors elle ouvrait le bec en début de séance et ne le refermait qu'une heure plus tard. Elle était très douée pour ça.  
Jusqu'à présent c'était passé, elle avait réussit à garder son calme face au silence de l'homme qu'elle aimait (mais pas du tout face à Alan, apparemment qu'elle connaissait d'avant). Là, c'était trop. Ils étaient rares les moments où elle percevait clairement les sentiments, et là... elle avait revécut la scène de bout en bout. Le plus perturbant était la sensation d'excitation qu'elle avait eu quand elle avait planté son couteau dans le corps de l'autre. À présent elle devait comprendre qui elle était. Les petits pas de fourmi qu'elle faisait avec son fichu cerveau n'étaient plus suffisants. Elle contint la colère qui montait en elle, et lança, peut-être plus sèchement qu'elle ne le voulut :

- Qui je suis ?

oOoOo

_Amandine_

. . .Je grommelle, je grogne, je ronchonne, je rouspète, je fais tout ce qui a une connotation négative et qui suggère tempêter ou râler. Notez qu'en même temps je prenais tout de même la peine de regarder la route. Je pourrais m'énerver et foncer tout droit avec ma vieille ZX, mais dans ma grande bonté, je ne passe pas encore mes nerfs sur les autres. Pas encore, parce qu'en fait ma colère a un but, une cible. Que je n'ai pas encore déterminée, mais qui va se trouver rapidement je pense.

La voiture n'est pas encore arrêtée que je tire le frein à main. L'arrière de la bagnole chasse (maudite chose qui ne tient pas la route), et s'échoue contre le trottoir. Je sors en claquant la portière, évidemment, et tape trois coup à la porte.  
Je n'étais partie que deux jours, et beaucoup de choses avaient changées. C'est Alexandra qui m'ouvrit. On aurait dit une naufragée qui venait de trouver une bouée de sauvetage.

- Enfin ! S'exclama-t-elle et elle m'attrapa la main pour me tirer à l'intérieur sans autre forme de procès.

. . .Et elle m'expliqua en deux mots que son père rasait les murs, que Gimli était invivable, que les hobbits qui s'ennuyaient, alignaient connerie sur connerie en entraînant Frodon et Sam avec eux, et que sa sœur, qui portait tout ce beau monde à bout de bras, était en train de péter un câble. Personnellement, elle servait de tampon vivant entre les différents protagonistes.  
Elle débarqua dans ce qui était il y a trois jours encore le salon. Tout les meubles avaient été poussés pour installer une gigantesque table. Installée tout autour, la communauté, exception fait de Boromir et Gimli, écoutait attentivement Caroline qui écrivait en langage commun et en français sur un panneau en face d'eux.

- Cours de Français intensif. Expliqua sa sœur. Et cet après-midi cours de civilisation.  
- Et où sont...- Boromir dans son coin avec son épée, il n'a pas du tout apprécié que les hobbits s'en sortent mieux que lui dès la première leçon, quant à Gimli, il n'a jamais voulut apprendre quoi que ce soit. Il a toujours espoir de rentrer chez lui rapidement.  
- Je vois. Fis-je en soupirant.

Ce n'était pas ici que j'allais pouvoir calmer mes nerfs.  
Caroline stoppa son cours en m'apercevant. Elle marcha sur moi droite comme un i, une grande respiration plus tard :

- J'ai besoin de toi. Je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Gimli et Boromir, et aussi des hobbits s'ils s'échappent encore de la classe.  
- Hein ?

Là, c'est moi qui suis dépassé par les évènements.

- S'il te plaît, occupes toi au moins de ces deux cas ! Tu t'rends comptes qu'ils s'entraînent dans le jardin ?  
- Et ?

Là, la fameuse Caro capable de tout encaisser avec un flegme à faire pâlir les Anglais craqua.

- J'ai deux voisins.  
- Ho.  
- Oui ho. Je ne suis pas la seule à habiter dans mon trou paumé, tu viens juste de le découvrir ou de le comprendre ?  
- Caroline, du calme. Répondis-je sèchement. Je vais aller les voir, mais comment veux tu que je communique avec eux ?

Elle me regarda, fit une moue, et retourna à ses élèves.

- Innove.

. . .Je partis donc en chasse de mes proies. Je trouvais la première dans le jardin en train de faucher l'air à grands coups d'épée. La seconde semblait le narguer de dessous un arbre, assise en tailleur la pipe au bec. Une petite idée germa dans mon esprit.

Caroline avait interdit les armes dans la maison, le port d'arme pour être plus exacte. Elles étaient donc toutes réunies dans sa chambre. Miraculeusement, il y avait eu une once de rangement pour laisser de la place aux épées, haches et autres instruments de guerre. Si la moitié du quart de ce qu'avait raconté Jérôme était vrai, j'étais rompue à l'utilisation de tous ces objets. Je laissais mes mains glisser sur les lames, toucher la fraîcheur du métal et arrêtais mon choix sur une petite et large. Elle avait une sœur jumelle cette beauté. Bref, c'était les deux épées courtes de Legolas. Parfait. Je les sortis de leurs fourreaux et les testais. Je me surpris dans mon aisance. Il y avait donc du vrai. Tant mieux. Je sortis en rangeant dans mon dos mon butin.

Arrivé dans le jardin, j'observais attentivement le soldat. Non, je ne voyais rien de particulier. Donc c'est que mon savoir, pour sortir, doit être appliqué. Très bien. Je me dirigeais alors droit sur lui. A trois pas de Boromir je sortis les épées courtes et lui fit face. Il me fixa, sérieusement surpris, et se mit en garde. Ok, c'est l'heure de vérité. Je stresse à mort, et le temps se suspendit jusqu'à ce qu'il lance la première attaque. Moi j'étais complètement pétrifié et j'aurais perdu la tête s'il n'avait pas arrêté son arme à 5 cm de ma gorge. Il baissa sa lame, de l'amusement dans le regard. Mais je m'attendais à quoi moi ? Que j'allais faire des étincelles avec les trous que j'avais dans la tête ? J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand Boromir se décida pour une seconde attaque. Le contre partit tout seul.

°OoO°

Boromir l'avait vue arriver en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien leur vouloir. Certainement envoyé par la mini tyran qui vivait dans la maison. Et puis il l'avait vue dégainer. Il la fixa un long moment surpris. Que voulait-elle ? Elle voulait prendre des cours ? Il décida alors de tester ses réflexes. Et eu un petit sourire en s'arrêtant très près. Maintenant qu'il lui avait fait peur, elle serait bien plus vigilante. Il laissa passer un petit moment et repartit à l'attaque en douceur. Nouvelle surprise : elle para. Et elle le fit très bien. La plupart des débutants avaient le bras qui flanchait lorsqu'ils contraient, et dans ces cas-là, les épées glissaient l'une contre l'autre, ce qui mettait dans une position délicate. Mais elle avait tenu le coup. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait légèrement changé de position, elle était à présent de trois quarts face à lui. Ce qui lui donnait un avantage en matière d'esquive. Il se demanda un instant si elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être novice. Boromir fit un mouvement ample de l'épée, elle para et il enchaîna de plus en plus vite. La jeune femme se défendait à merveille, et avec une grâce et une nonchalance fascinante. Il choisit de passer à plus compliqué, et nota tout juste qu'elle papillonna des paupières, comme si elle se réveillait brusquement. Et cette fois là, elle ne para pas, mais alors pas du tout, c'est tout juste si elle fit le moindre mouvement. Et c'est limite s'il ne lui coupa pas le bras. Elle écopa heureusement que d'une belle entaille. Et d'une belle frayeur, et apparemment aussi d'un accès de colère très violent. Elle cria une première fois, certainement de surprise. Le second cri dut être celui de la douleur. Et le hurlement, c'était de la colère. Il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire, mais ça le faisait rire. Elle gesticulait dans tous les sens, visiblement en se fichant pas mal de la plaie qui saignait. Elle finit par lui frapper le torse en criant :

_- Tuesz'unabruti._

Elle répéta sa phrase deux fois encore. Il secoua la tête pour signifier qu'il ne comprenait strictement rien. Elle s'entêta et répéta une fois de plus en détachant les mots :

_- Tu – es – un – abruti._

Il conclut tout seul que ce ne devait pas être bien gentil. Elle frappait du doigt son torse. Il fit de même sur sa poitrine en s'appliquant :

- Tu sai zun abrutis.

Elle lui fit alors un sourire triomphant, lui donna un dernier coup d'index et dit lentement en accentuant la prononciation :

- Tu es un abruti.  
- Tu es un abruti. Lui répondit Boromir du tac au tac.

Elle se désigna de l'index et poursuivit :

- Je suis un abruti.

Il répéta une fois de plus la phrase avec le nouveau mot, amusé du tableau qu'ils donnaient. Ils étaient au milieu d'un champ à côté de la maison, des armes à la main en train de se traiter probablement de crétin.  
Amandine désigna alors Gimli sous l'arbre.

- Il est un abruti.

Boromir ricana et articula parfaitement :

- Il est un abruti.

Il voyait très bien où elle le menait, mais ça lui plaisait finalement. Il se montra :

- Je suis.  
- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Il la montra

- Tu es.

Et Gimli :

- Il est._  
- Nous sommes_. Poursuivit-elle en faisant un large cercle avec ses bras.  
Là il ne comprit pas. Elle se toucha, puis lui, puis fit d'ample geste pour englober le reste du monde :

- Nous sommes.

Boromir acquiesça, il avait comprit. Pas si compliqué finalement cette langue.

- Nous sommes. Reprit-il fermement.

Elle parut réfléchir un instant, puis le tira par la manche pour l'emmener jusqu'à côté de Gimli qui dormait à présent. Elle le désigna, lui et le nain, et fit un pas en arrière.

_- Vous êtes._

Le soldat se concentra, c'était une locution qui le désignait lui et le nain, mais pas elle ? Pas celui qui parle ! Il saisit et confirma :

- Vous êtes.

Et pour la dernière personne, elle se mit de profile, et fit mine de parler à une autre personne.

_- Ils sont._

Là ça le dépassait. N'avait-il pas déjà apprit un 'Il' ? Et qui désignait une troisième personne ? Elle plissa les yeux et sembla décider que c'était encore trop compliqué. Elle récita tout les pronoms :

- Je. Tu. Il. Nous. Vous.

Boromir fit la grimace, donc le mot d'après n'est pas un désignant ? Il pris son tour :

- Je. Tu. Il. Nous. Vous.

Elle poursuivit.

- Je suis. Tu es. Il est. Nous sommes. Vous êtes.

Il répéta lui aussi, et compris qu'il devait s'agir d'un verbe très usité. Peut-être avoir ? Elle posa la main sur l'écorce et dit très gravement :

_- Arbre_.

Ouf, encore? Elle parlait du végétal, de l'essence ou du matériau ? Elle répéta le mot mystérieux et désigna avec aussi le voisin, et tout les autres sur la propriété. Un terme générique donc. La plante. Il confirma qu'il avait comprit en répétant la locution. Elle reprit alors les termes qu'elle lui avait enseigné un peu plus tôt.

- Il est un arbre.

Il saisit de suite et répéta tout content de lui. Le verbe, il avait comprit. Il s'agissait d'être. Elle leva l'index pour attirer son attention. Elle fixait l'arbre, ouvrit de grands yeux, se prit le menton dans la main et dit bien clairement en exagérant l'intonation :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Et elle répondit tout de suite à sa question :

- Il est un arbre.

Boromir comprit qu'elle lui donnait une phrase pour questionner, mais sur quoi ? Il répéta difficilement :

- Qsè que sè ?

Elle lui sourit, fière qu'il ait vu son manège.

- Qu'est – ce – que – c'est ?  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

L'homme pointa du doigt l'arbre et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle répondit.

- C'est - est - un - arbre.

Le soldat réfléchit une seconde et désigna son épée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- C'est une épée.

Il répéta ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, en tentant d'isoler les mots du verbe. Elle le comprit et répéta pour le lui confirmer :

- Une épée. Épée.

Là dessus Boromir éclata de rire. Il allait pouvoir communiquer un minimum avec elle. Et il en était heureux, ce petit brin de femme l'intéressait. Elle était capable par moment de quelques mouvement de grâce lors de leur combat, et la seconde d'après plus rien. Interloquant. Il demanda alors comment se nommait la pipe de Gimli. Ce dernier se réveilla à cause de leurs éclats de voix et leur grommela d'aller jouer plus loin.

Le reste de la matinée, il le passa à presser la jeune femme de question pour acquérir un maximum de vocabulaire. Mais ça le vexait, il ne parvenait pas à tout retenir. Les sonorités étaient si étranges, et l'accent encore pire. Ils ne remirent les pieds dans la maison qu'en début d'après midi, poussés par la faim. À peine avait-ils franchit la porte que Caroline sauta sur Amandine. Tout en discutant, elles s'installèrent à table, devant une tasse d'un liquide marronnasse :

_- Je t'avais demandé de le ramener dans la maison. Pas de te donner à ton tour en spectacle au voisinage.  
- Tu m'as demandé de tenter de les insérer, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire pour Boromir, Gimli dort toujours, difficile d'insérer un ronfleur dans une communauté, quelle qu'elle soit.  
- Bon, c'est pas grave, les voisins nous prennent déjà pour des fous, ce ne sera qu'une preuve de plus. Où tu en es avec le roux ?  
- Il sait se traiter d'abruti, d'arbre, d'épée, d'herbe, de pipe, de barbe, de baudrier, de fleur...  
- Hein ?  
- C'est pas grave, il apprend.  
- Ok. Tu as raté le repas de midi.  
- Tant pis. Je mangerais ce soir._

Boromir prit la chaise à côté d'elle, et écouta d'une oreille distraite leur conversation. Il avait envie d'apprendre plus vite. Amandine de son côté scrutait le visage de son interlocutrice. Elle avait l'air vraiment très fatiguée.  
Derrière elle, elle vit le tableau noir couvert de mots, de verbes, avec tout en haut une longue phrase découpée en morceaux. Elle avançait bien.

- Où sont les autres ?  
- Dans la cuisine, en cours de civilisation avec Alexandra. Elle essaie de leur expliquer comment ne pas faire exploser le micro-onde en langue des signes.

Amandine dodelina de la tête. Et Caroline s'expliqua.

- Ils m'épuisent. J'en peux plus, alors cet aprèm' c'est vacance !

On entendit d'ailleurs à cet instant de grands éclats de voix provenant de la cuisine.

- Non non non non, on ne touche pas au four je vous ai dis !

Et Caroline soupira.

. . .La semaine qui suivit se calqua sur le même schéma. Les elfes savaient déjà former des phrases simples. Ils avaient rapidement comprit le système de la langue, il ne leur manquait plus que le vocabulaire et la trame des phrases plus complexes que sujet-verbe-complément. Ils avaient tout de même beaucoup de mal à saisir l'utilisation des auxiliaires. Des hobbits, seul Sam parvenait à quelque chose. Les autres nageaient (pour Caroline) dans un épais brouillard. Aragorn se défendait bien, et Gandalf survolait les autres de haut, et à lui, il ne lui manquait plus que le vocabulaire, qu'il assimilait à une vitesse hallucinante. Pris à part, il révéla qu'il connaissait bien une langue très proche appelé François. La jeune femme lui avait alors demandé s'il ne connaissait pas une incantation ou autre technique magique qui pourrait accélérer l'apprentissage. Demande qu'il rejeta, l'esprit étant quelque chose que l'on ne manipulait qu'en tout dernier recours. Il fallait qu'ils prennent tous leur peine en patience.

Elle avait aussi interdit à tout membre de la communauté de sortir de « sa » propriété tant qu'ils n'en sauraient pas plus sur la technologie, et les us et usages de son monde. Interdiction qui tomba comme un couperet sur Pippin qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, partir courir dans les rues dont on lui avait montré des images, même si c'était à New York et qu'on lui avait avoué que c'était pas la porte d'à côté. Ce à quoi il avait répondu :

- C'est pas grave, j'essaierais celle d'après.

Le soir venu, Caroline alla se coucher, entre Arwen et Amandine dans sa chambre. Elle avait au moins pu conserver 'sa' chambre. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Loin d'être habituée à la vie en communauté, ce chamboulement de ses petites habitudes la stressait beaucoup. Et puis quelque chose...  
La nuit dernière, elle n'était pas parvenue à contacter son virus, ce qui était passablement inquiétant. Elle n'avait pas voulut insister, de peur de se faire repérer s'il était surveillé. Et là ça lui trottait dans la tête. Encore et encore. Au bout d'une demi-heure de tours et de retournement sur son matelat, elle se leva.  
Elle prit une chaise, et s'assit devant son ordinateur. Toujours rien. Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve.

-°°-

Samantha Carter retint un bâillement. Elle avait réquisitionné un bureau à la préfecture du département 'Isère' en France, et attendait depuis trois jours maintenant que son piège à loup se referme.

Et il claqua sur une grosse, une trés grosse bête.

-°-

Le groupe était au complet depuis le matin. Ils étaient arrivés un par un pour n'éveiller la méfiance de personne. Il leur fallait établir le plan exact de la maison, et le soir venu, c'était chose faite. Un plan de secours, au cas où le premier ne fonctionnerait pas.

_À suivre…_

* * *

un petit commentaire ?


End file.
